Just Kiss Me
by HikarixYamixYaoi
Summary: When Kagami's affections for Kuroko has gotten so blaringly obvious, it's up to two yaoi-loving girls to push the two together. But with every kiss getting interrupted, how can Kagami confess to the bluenette? And just how long will Kuroko's patience last...? A KagaKuro Short-Story. (Yaoi) Featuring an OC
1. Basket 01 Dreamy

**A/N: Hello~! Desty here and with my very first KnB fic! (Please be gentle with me _) I wrote this short-story as a birthday gift to a bestie of mine from Wattpad - and this is where I shamelessly encourage you all to check out Wattpad and come be apart of some close writers, we're all like family. ^-^ **

**This is in Third POV, but mostly from Kagami... Yeah, I hope you all enjoy this! ^_^  
**

**{DISCLAIMER} I do not own Kuroko no Basket! If I did, well... KagaKuro + more would be canon xD**

**[WARNING(S)] Cursing, Yaoi (boyxboy, don't like, don't read)**

* * *

**Basket [01] Dreamy**

_This was it, _He thought, as the sudden atmosphere seemed a lot hotter as he drew in to the boy sitting mere feet away from him.

His red eyes were locked on light blue as their faces inched closer. If the air was hot before, it was now sizzling as warm breaths ghosted over his face from the parted pink lips in front of him. A light hint of vanilla assaulted his nose and he gulped — he always found it cute how the normally impassive teen would light up at the taste of his favorite milkshake. Those rare moments always reflected back at Kagami when he was at home alone.

But now, the vision of creamy pale skin and short pale blue strands was all Kagami could focus on. The guy he's known as his partner on the court was all Kagami wanted to see. He wanted the teen all to himself, to be his partner both on and off the court of the game they loved so much.

Kagami leaned in even closer, their noses almost touching, and he breathed in a shaky breath. He's always wanted to be close to the other like this, how often has he looked on the shorter boy when no one was looking? It might sound silly to some, but he always loved the looks they would share, when his own eyes would meet with light blue... Even if they gave off a blank look, if you look long and hard enough you could make out some emotion within them.

Anticipation, _excitement._

Kagami gazed down at the soft looking lips, how tempting they were... He leaned in even further to finally _taste_ his shadow when a loud shrill ringing broke the still and live air.

* * *

Kagami awoke with a start, flustered and panting as he grasped the dark blanket over him. His wild red eyes were staring up at his bedroom ceiling, and not the blue-haired boy from moments ago. When the piercing noise once again erupted, Kagami's mind lost the sleepy haze and he slammed the alarm clock off.

He had been dreaming?! Kagami groaned, sitting up now and he leaned over with his face in his hands. He ran one through his slightly damp red and maroon hair. It was the same thing. _Again. _Kagami had been having these wild dreams for the past week — always of him and Kuroko, in different themes, but always ending with them drawing near and just about to kiss.

What the hell?! Was it not enough that Kagami couldn't keep his hands to himself now when around his teammate? He just has to have perverted dreams of him at night, too?!

Kagami let out a harsh groan then, feeling like his head was about to explode. He got out of bed and trudged through the empty apartment to get ready for school.

Another day, even more time to spend with his shadow... And Kagami couldn't help the smile that warped his face then.

. * . * .

He supposed it happened before he even knew it did, but the moment he realized his feelings, was the day he remembered the most. It was after Seirin's devastating defeat in the Inter-High against Touou, and when he decided to stay away from his shadow in order to become stronger. And also... Because he felt like he failed him, and the team, but most of all Kuroko.

The game was more important in meaning to the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles, as it was supposed to help open that bastard Aomine's eyes. Kuroko's old light, and man did that really irk Kagami in all the wrong ways. He had been pissed when he found that out, and it still ate at him that Aomine had (and may still do) a special place in his shadow's heart. The possibility that the two former teammates may have had a stronger bond than what he had with his shadow really grabbed at Kagami's heart.

So he trained, because he wanted to get stronger. He didn't want to sit on the bench next time they faced opponents like that due to his own injury and weakness. He wanted to be there... Right alongside Kuroko, because he was Kuroko's light, right? And he would prove to that Ahomine that he wasn't dim!

But the long days of not hanging out with Kuroko hit him hard. Ever since coming back to Japan in middle school, it was like his first days in America all over again. No one to talk to, he was shunned because he was the 'outsider.' And no one seemed to want to give him a chance. Even the basketball here just didn't relate to him with the style he learned and grew up with in America — so he considered it weak. His love for the sport drove him to stick with it, even when he entered high school.

Every where he went, he stuck out, yet no one approached him. It slightly hurt because it brought back old memories of his childhood, but he didn't have Tatsuya here to acknowledge him like before. Kuroko was the first person to actually seek him out, to converse with him without feeling intimidated at doing so. Sure, that emotionless face really got on Kagami's nerves, but at least he was there, and not out of fear like so many before.

After some time, before even Kagami realized it himself, he was hanging out with the phantom guy after school. Both of them either heading to Maji Burger, or the private nearby court where they first played together. It also only helped their 'partnership' that they sat together in class. But their partnership slowly turned into friendship, and that's when Kagami found himself lightening up, showing his true self and smiling more. He just couldn't help it! He didn't feel like an outsider anymore, he had someone to talk to, someone who would hang out with him.

But Kuroko was a deep and complicated puzzle, one that Kagami slowly delved into bit by bit. His shadow seemed to want to be around him as much as he wanted to be around him. It was refreshing.

So when he went days avoiding Kuroko, he started feeling it again. _Lonely. _An outsider again, because no one had bothered to hang out and get to know the ace as much as Kuroko did. Not because they were partners on the court, but because they were _friends. _And even though Kagami told himself that they were still friends, for some reason the thought really hurt him. 'Til the point that he really wanted to reach out to the bluenette, instead of avoiding him like he was.

He had been practicing (again) at the same basketball court that him and Kuroko always went to when the gym wasn't open to use. He heard his name being called out, and turned to the source.

Now, Kagami Taiga only ever had basketball on the brain — hence why everyone always called him a 'basketball idiot.' His heart only beat fast while on the court, playing the game he loved. His mother was a romantic, but he never acquired the same taste as her, so romance had always been _far _from his mind.

So why did his heart start beating so fast — Kagami was surprised it didn't beat out of his chest — when he saw him? Under the bright lights, gasping as he took in air — he must have been running here. His blue hair seemed lighter than it was, and his eyes and features just seemed so _soft. _

Kagami only wanted to be near the teen at that moment, to touch that pale face... And then Kagami blanched, just what the heck was he thinking?!

But it didn't stop. His heart stayed the same frantic beat when he was in Kuroko's presence. It was only when they were walking home together and Kuroko said, _"I'm glad I can still call Kagami-kun my friend." _That Kagami's whole being shut down.

_Friend. _Why did that word hurt so much now? Shouldn't he be happy that him and Kuroko were close enough to be called as such? Isn't this what he wanted?

It was only by laying awake in bed that night that he discovered his true feelings. He felt sick when thinking of his shadow, and all he could picture was the small, _genuine _smile that seemed to light up Kuroko's stoic face when they fist-bumped. He wanted to see that smile more, to know that _he _was the cause of it.

Tossing and turning into the wee hours of the morning, Kagami finally pieced all of his experiences and emotions together. He wanted to be _more _than just friends with Kuroko. He wanted to the closest person to the phantom, the only one able to break that blank mask of his (and he often did so, to his enjoyment).

He couldn't believe it, but maybe he should have listened to his mom some more... He was in love. In love with his partner, his teammate, his shadow... Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ever since that realization, it almost seemed like the two grew _closer_ — of course that could have been Kagami's wishful thinking, or by his own subtle actions in trying to get closer to the phantom. He was sure that Kuroko, with his close observation skills, would notice this change and tell Kagami (bluntly) to stop what he was doing, but he was never reprimanded. In fact, Kuroko seemed to have gone along with the flow of things, too. Offering more smiles his way, and even joking and becoming more _open _with Kagami.

It was a secret, gloating pleasure of Kagami's that Kuroko was only like this when the two were alone together.

With all of that, going through the Winter Cup, and then coming out on top, was the highest joy they've shared. But now basketball season was over, and until it came around, there wasn't really any official matches, only practice ones that coach managed to make every once in a while. So without the heat of competition to distract him, Kagami was suddenly up against a challenge that he had never been faced with.

To not touch Kuroko any more than what was deemed _friendly._ They were hanging out even more now, as their bond seemed to have just grown even more after their victory. Kuroko had lightened up even more at seeing his ex-teammates fall back in love with the sport that brought them all together, and for the first time, Kagami had seen Kuroko's genuine happy face when he gazed at all of the Generation of Miracles when they gathered together after the competition to exchange words. Even Kagami could feel the change between all of them, and he suddenly felt happy himself for helping Kuroko bring about this change. Sure they were all a bunch of weirdos, but they were his basketball rivals, and he wanted them at least happy when playing the sport.

Now they were in their next semester of school, and Kagami didn't know if it was the spring cherry blossoms in the air, or his growing bond with Kuroko, or both, but he just could _not _keep his hands to himself. He always found himself ruffling those pale blue locks whenever he was close — even when around the team, but they seemed to not notice, or care. Kuroko used to hit his hand away whenever he would try to mess with his hair, but the every day habit (because, _yes_, they even hung out on Sundays when there wasn't any school) must have waned Kuroko's annoyance, because now all he did was sigh when Kagami messed with his hair.

It wasn't just the hair thing either. Whenever they walked side-by-side, they used to walk a respectable distance away from each other, but now their arms almost touched when walking. Kuroko never showed any different facial reaction when Kagami would 'accidentally' brush their hands together when there happened to be a bump in the road. In fact, Kagami seemed to be the only one affected by this change in friendly gestures, as most of the time Kagami would have to hide his blush and try not to get so flustered.

Kagami sighed as he walked into the school building. Having a crush was hard, especially since he's never had to deal with this kind of stuff before. Now Kuroko took more of his time and mind-span than even basketball!

And then it didn't help any when his heart picked up in speed (as if he were about to go into a game) when he saw the object of his thoughts and affections sitting across the room. In his usual seat behind Kagami's, sitting nonchalantly in the sun as he read a book. Like always, but Kagami's mouth went dry. Kuroko may be a 'shadow' but he looked so beautiful in the light...

Kagami wanted to bang his head against the wall for thinking that. Yep, hopeless romantic.

"Hey, Kuroko." Kagami greeted as he sauntered up to his desk, determined to keep his hands to himself for at least the first period.

Instead of the usual polite greeting he normally gets from the elusive boy, this time there was only silence. Which caused Kagami to turn around in his seat to look at the boy.

Kuroko was still intently reading the book in front of him — one of the many novels his shadow liked to read on a daily basis — and Kagami couldn't tell what kind of book it was as there was a gray book cover over it. He remembered seeing the same cover over some other books in the past, but only now did it seem important to the ace.

Because whatever this book was, it was completely absorbing all of Kuroko's attention, and that was just not cool with Kagami.

"Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami tried shouting at the quiet teen, but all Kuroko did was flip to the next page, his eyes roaming the new page with vigor. Kagami continued talking to Kuroko, in an effort to get his attention, but it was no good. For some reason, Kuroko was completely focused in on that book!

Kagami, having had enough, reached out and grasped the small pale wrists (making sure to be gentle as they seemed so fragile) and pulled them lightly down so the book was further away from his shadow's face.

At the contact, the concentration was broken for Kuroko, and he instantly locked eyes with Kagami.

"Oh, good morning Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke blankly (albeit politely) as ever, only Kagami was able to make out the hidden surprise in his calm facade. So he caught Kuroko by surprise? But he's always in-tune with his surroundings!

"Don't 'good morning' me, idiot! I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes and all you did was keep your nose in that book!" Kagami was starting to get pissed off.

Kuroko studied the fuming red-head before looking down at his book and where Kagami still gently held his wrists. "I didn't realize Kagami-kun was seeking my attention so badly."

Kagami, blushing slightly at the phantom's words, followed his blue gaze down to where he still held pale wrists in his tanned large hands. Immediately, he let go of the soft skin as if it burned him and grew flustered. Didn't he just tell himself that he wasn't going to touch the teen?! Damn it!

"I—well, you wouldn't answer me and—" Kagami had to breathe in to settle his nerves and hammering heart — seriously, he's going to get a heart attack one day from Kuroko! Kagami gritted his teeth and pointed to the little gray book. "Just what the hell is in that that has you focused so much?! Aren't you usually more aware of your surroundings?"

Kuroko marked his place in the book and shut it lightly before tucking it away in his school bag. "Forgive me, I was engrossed in reading an important part of the story. I couldn't contain my excitement."

"You don't look excited at all!" Kagami pointed to his blank eyes and stoic face.

Kuroko seemed to want to smile, but hid it since the classroom was beginning to get full with arriving students. "I apologize for not noticing Kagami-kun sooner. That was rude of me."

That was another thing Kagami had come to notice of the quiet teen. He always hid his emotions and smiles when others were around... _but why? _Kagami always wondered why Kuroko hid himself from others so much... The bluenette was already cute on his own, but when he showed what he was truly feeling — like a smile — he became _radiant. _

But, in a way, Kagami really liked that Kuroko didn't open up and show anyone his adorable expressions, that way Kagami was the only one who saw them...

"Kagami-kun, you're staring." Kuroko deadpanned, and once again it sent Kagami's heart a flutter.

"Oh, uh, sorry..." Kagami lightly scratched at his burning cheek. _Get a hold of yourself! You're worse than a lovestruck girl! _

Kuroko couldn't contain his smile then, as he was both amused and found a flustered Kagami _endearing. _

That smile only made it worse for Kagami.

. * . * .

**A/N: Please let me know what you all think of this, as I'm not used to writing lovey-dovey stuff all of a sudden. ^_^'' I really like to, though. I get them warm and fuzzy feelings inside ^-^ *hugs self* (Plus, Kagami in love with Kuroko is so freakin fun to write xD)**


	2. Basket 02 Yaoi Fangirls

**A/N: So this is when we meet the OC of this story, Kaoru Himito (last name first). So it starts off with her and who she is, and who her best friend is... ^_^'' I really loved writing this since all I could picture was myself and another fellow shipper and lover of yaoi going to high school together xP (Only in my dreams) Also, I'm making it like Seirin won the Winter Cup (which of right now in the manga is undecided, so it's not technically a spoiler, just my wishful thinking because I really want Seirin to win) And Season 3 of KnB has been confirmed for October! Woot~!**

**{DISCLAIMER} KnB is not mine! Nooo why must you rub it in ;_; *sobs in a corner***

**~Thank you to anyone reading this! And thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! xD It means so much!  
**

* * *

** Basket [02] Yaoi Fangirls**

"There she is! Our Student Council President!" The high-pitched voices of overly-excited girls pierced the air as another student walked through the slightly crowded hallway.

She remained calm, nodding at those she made eye-contact with and smiled at her gushing classmates that looked at her with awe. "She so cool!" They all immediately blushed and started gossiping at high speed while the SC president held back a chuckle. It was honestly flattering, but it seemed too much. She wasn't _that_ high and mighty. Plus, she was the only one for the job at the moment.

Kaoru Himito was newly elected as the student council president. She was a second year, and was respected and admired by her classmates for keeping a level-head and staying respectful and friendly when need be. She was the girl you would want on your side, which was her quote during her campaign. She took the position when one, she saw that the current president was leaving to study abroad, and two, the urging of her close friend, Aida Riko. Aida Riko was a very smart girl similar to Himito, they got along well in their first year when most girls seemed slightly intimidated by the strong-willed girl, which caused Himito to approach and talk to her. They were alike in many ways, and hit it off instantly after finding common interests. Himito was the one Riko confided in when she was asked to be the manager over the newly formed basketball club. Riko was stubborn and refused, so it surprised Himito when Riko announced she was the _coach_ over the Seirin Basketball Club.

Since then, Himito kept to her studies and worked hard in multiple clubs until she was recognized and later approached by the student council to apply for the position of the new student council president. She had doubts that she would be able to do it, but Riko was there to encourage her into participating in the campaign — which she unanimously won due to the popularity she had with her fellow classmates, even though she hadn't been that aware of it.

With only a few weeks under her belt as the new president, she had already saw to major changes to improve the lives of the students at Seirin High School and saw to participating in various events and charities that would help the small school into getting noticed. It was a great school after all, one that Himito would fight for. All of the clubs were doing really well on there own, but it was an understatement to say that the one with the most shocking results came from the basketball club. Having made it to the finals in the Inter-High both years, and now they had just won the Winter Cup — it was great publicity for not only the Seirin High Basketball Club, but also for the entire school in general.

That's why Himito had been working hard this week in improving the basketball club. New uniforms, basket balls and equipment, and there's even been talk of remodeling the gym after the semester. Things were looking up for Seirin, so much so that Himito was having a hard time keeping up with all of the major progress. That was when her best friend, Riko, stepped in to help her out. They've been working together in getting ready for next year's recruitment, knowing that they will have more students flocking to their high school to join the basketball club.

"Riko-san, have you gotten the forms ready to send out?" Himito asked the brunette as they met up in the student council room.

"Yeah, I've gotten them all prepared for you to send out. Do you really think this will boast the school's reputation more?" Riko asked her, and Himito was able to see the worry in her brown eyes. She may not show it much, but Riko was a_lways_ thinking about the team and their future. She wanted to make sure they had potential freshman come in next year to train up and progress the basketball club.

Himito smiled. "Yes. Of course, your team is doing well enough on representing on their own by winning the last major competition, this is just to advertise even more. Especially to third year middle-schoolers looking at a high school to join."

Riko sighed out the nervous breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Thanks, Himi-san. I really owe you." She was about to bow to her friend when Himito stopped her with a shake of her head.

"No, you don't owe me a thing. I'm happy to help out, after all, I wouldn't be here in this comfy seat if it wasn't for your encouragement." Himito smiled as she sunk into the large, cushiony, black chair that was regal in beauty and served as the president's chair. All of the other chairs for the members of the council paled in comparison. Poor chairs.

Riko just grinned at that statement. "You sure do like eating that up, don't you?"

Himito's smile mirrored hers as she rubbed the leather armrests. "You have no idea how comfortable this thing is — I wish I could take it to class with me."

Riko shook her head in exasperation. "Unbelievable. Our dear, Madam President has gotten spoiled by a chair!" she spoke in a mocking tone that made Himito laugh.

"Yes, well, how is everything with the team? I bet they're restless with basketball season being over." Riko took the next-best comfy chair beside Himito. Despite not really knowing the team members that well (besides the second years, who she knew fairly well since they were all classmates and they were Riko's close friends), she still felt like a part of them since Riko talks about them a lot with her.

"Honestly, they're still going at it like we're expecting a big tournament at our doorstep. They're more relaxed now, and definitely proud and happy at being the best team in Japan. I think I speak for the whole team when I say dreams really do come true, because they certainly have for us. They keep practicing because they love the sport, and they don't want to fall behind when all of the other teams are getting stronger." By the end of it, Riko had a pleasant look on her face, and Himito smiled.

"As much as I like them all fired up during competition, I also like that they can relax and truly enjoy the sport." The black-haired girl spoke, but then noticed Riko's troubled expression and questioned her on it.

"Well, you know our two starter rookies, right?" Well, Himito had never actually met them first-hand, but had seen them in action and knew of them. "Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun are getting... infuriating."

Himito blinked her sharp blue eyes before she caught on and a wry smile lit her usual calm facade. "Oh? How so?"

"They think I don't see it! That no one — not even _themselves_ — see it, but I do!" Riko was going on a rant now, and Himito started giggling to herself. Usually when the two girls started talking about the Seirin High team, it would always end up on the subject of Kuroko and Kagami. Riko was always gushing about the duo — ever since the start of the year when they joined. Back then it had been about their light and shadow combo and how strong they were, now it was becoming a little more...

"They spill sexual tension while on the court! Even during the official games!" That done it, Seirin's Coach's words had Himito grasping her stomach and laughing until her face turned red from lack of breath. "It's no laughing matter! You don't have to deal with it everyday." Riko grumbled out, and Himito finally stopped her laughing fit, wiping an invisible tear away from her eye.

"Oh yes, because being around hot, sweaty, and ripped teenage boys is such a bad thing..." She chided the coach, who blushed but tried to cover it up with a grimace.

"W-Well, that's beside the point!"

"It's making a pretty sharp point."

Riko threw a nearby folder at her cheeky friend, who dodged it with a grin. She always loved conversing with her brown-haired friend — the conversations always proved... _interesting._

Riko sighed before returning to the topic. "Those two are so hopeless! It's gotten to the point of subconsciously flirting with each other now!"

Himito raised dark brows at this. She regularly went to watch their games — she never thought she would be a fan of the sport, but she always found herself amused when watching Seirin play — and saw just how well the players played, especially the dynamic duo of Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya. They were really something else. Himito closely watched the two off the court to see that they still had that dynamic bond even outside the sport they loved. She would frequently see them at Maji Burger when she would pass the restaurant on her way home everyday, and more than once she would catch them practicing at the nearby court on Sundays (when they were off from school). She was even more pleased when she saw how close they were during school — she knew their seating arrangements in their classes since she had to make rounds daily to ensure the students were behaving accordingly. It was funny how no one seemed to really notice the two when they either slept or passed notes to each other in class. It was such a cute act that frequently Himito had to cough to hide her smile (to which would lead many worried underclassmen asking if she were okay and if she had a cold). They would even spend their breaks and lunch time with each other — either in the classroom or up on the roof.

They were the best of friends, that much anyone could tell. Upon closer observations, however, had Himito realizing that there was even more going on with the ace and trump card of Seirin. More than often she would catch stolen glances between the two when the other wasn't looking, fleeting and long looks as if they were trying to drink in the other's image... It was obvious in the way they reacted to each other when alone. Kagami seemed to get even more flustered and embarrassed around the shadow, and was more obliged to be more touchy-feely with him when it was just the two of them — usually putting an arm around the smaller male's shoulders or rubbing that powder-blue hair of his. Likewise, Kuroko — the usual stoic, blank and emotionless poker face he supported throughout any event (well, minus basketball) — was dropped around Kagami. When alone, he expressed more emotion (albeit, not a whole lot, but it was still a drastic change from the usual) and smiled so genuinely that it was a bit blinding to look at — even from afar. All in all, the phantom seemed more inclined to be himself around his partner and enjoyed his company (even seeking it out, from what Himito gathered).

Himito sighed then, "Those two are so cute, they would definitely be my favorite couple of Seirin." The ravenette was suddenly lost in her own little fantasy land where she was joined by her now considered 'OTP.' (One True Pairing)

Riko, however, broke her out of that fantasy when she yelled. "Idiot! I hope you know that you're the yaoi fanatic that got me to notice these things more..." She sighed then. "Boys are so nice."

Himito nodded, smiling and pleased. "Don't you just love me? So, what are you planning to do exactly?"

Riko grew serious then and turned to her best girl friend. "We need to get those two together. I want them happy, and it'll be beneficial for the team."

"Are you sure? Do you think the other members would mind if they're..."

Riko waved off her statement with her hand. "Trust me, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind. I'm not the only one who's been seeing the signs and ever-growing bond between the two. I think they'll all accept it. We're a team, after all."

Himito smiled at this. The Seirin High basketball team were like one big dysfunctional family. More so than any other basketball team Himito had witnessed. She was assured in Riko's words. After all, it was hard not to love the rookie starters anyway.

Riko then breathed in deep before letting it all out, staring down Himito's blue eyes with her brown ones. "I will need your help with this..."

* * *

It was later on that school day when Himito made her rounds. She and Riko already had a plan set, now it was her time to set it in motion.

Lunch was almost over, and as her sources indicated, Kagami and Kuroko were sitting together in the classroom today. When she arrived in the almost empty classroom, her sharp eyes instantly zeroed in on her prey—the two boys. They seemed to have already finished eating, and were now pleasantly discussing something from what the easy-going atmosphere foretold. Himito barely managed to hide the grin that wanted to split her face at seeing the duo so close together.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun." She called out to them as she neared them.

At their names, they instantly looked up to the dark-haired girl in confusion and surprise. _So cute. _

"Ah, hello Himito-san. What brings you here to our classroom?" Kuroko politely greeted and asked, causing Himito to smile — it was rare these days to find a teenaged boy as polite as the bluenette.

"Huh? You know this girl, Kuroko?!" Kagami exclaimed, turning to look at his shadow, and Himito could _feel_ the large sweat-drop on her head.

Kuroko frowned at his noisy and brash partner. "Everyone knows who Himito-san is. She's our student council president, don't you remember the inspiring speech she gave to the student body during morning classes last week?"

"Uh..." Kagami started thinking hard, trying to remember to back then, but in all honesty he doesn't pay any attention to those type of things...

Kuroko sighed then, already knowing that Kagami wouldn't remember since he was busy sleep-walking during it. "I apologize for his idiocy, please forgive him." The bluenette bowed his head to the sharp-eyed girl, who waved her hands at the display.

"Hey!" Kagami turned to Kuroko in anger at the insult, but he went ignored by the two.

"It's okay, I used to not be a fan of those kinds of things either in middle school, so it's all right." She laughed it off, before remembering why she was here in the first place. "Oh yeah! I need you two to come with me and help me with something. Don't worry about your classes, I'll have you excused from them." Himito told them, which caused the light and shadow to blink up at her.

The two teenage boys followed the student council president as she led them outside the classroom and into the hallway.

"Wonder what she's gonna make us do," Kagami whispered to his partner as they walked behind the ravenette.

Kuroko only shrugged in a 'I don't know' gesture, though he was a little curious too. Just why did their esteemed sempai need _their _help for? Kuroko had a feeling that this wasn't just some random picking by the dark-haired girl.

Himito led them both outside and to the large track field in the back of the high school. There she had a bag placed on one of the benches, which was what she walked up to.

"You see, I was going to do Riko-san a favor." Himito explained as she put on a baseball cap that had 'Seirin High School' embroidered into it (their baseball team was the second greatest sports team of the school so they had sport caps made in honor of their recent wins).

"Coach?" Kagami was curious, so the two sempais knew each other? Huh.

"Yes." Himito nodded while taking out pedometers and two extra set of clothes. "She has yet to test you guys for official marks yet, since she's been caught up with the other members and having to deal with third year preparation after graduation." Himito suddenly looked thoughtful, before she grinned at herself. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"So you need to test us...?" Kagami asked, just to make sure he heard right.

Himito nodded once, still smiling. "Right. You guys _are_ the number one Japanese High School Basketball Team right now, so that calls for extra details in each individual — even you, phantom man." Kuroko only blinked at this, it was rare for people to remember him like this. "I'll need to have you run laps to check your times, as well as some other exercises... Just think of it as extra training. I may not be as demanding as Riko-san, but you both still need to give it your best, all right?" At that request, both teens nodded in confirmation.

"Good. Well, I have your track outfits here, you can both go change in the locker rooms over there." Himito told them, and they both grabbed their outfits and went off to change. Himito only smiled as she got out her clipboard and timer.

It was time to get these things done.

. * . * .

Both Kagami and Kuroko were gasping for air as they panted harshly — both were sweating profusely despite just having got out of the pool. And no, not in 'just got out of the pool because they had a fun time and enjoyed theirselves' — oh no, far from it.

That Kaoru Himito was just as bad as Riko in acting like a slave-driver! Sure she seemed like a nice sempai at first, but that was just a ploy to get everyone close to her — then she turned out to be a cunning little vixen!

"Kuroko, you okay?" Kagami turned to his shadow, who was barely keeping up with his already slowed down pace. And for good reason.

First, they went through about five laps around the large track with Himito taking and writing down their times after each lap. Kagami had to wait on Kuroko, but he was proud of the guy for managing to hold his own despite his low stamina. After that, they had to take jumping tests, and Kagami could only smirk at his sempai's surprised look at his outstanding jump. Truthfully, he could probably jump even better while on the court — where he belonged. Soon they had to go through regular exercises, covering 'the basics' as Himito said. Just when they thought they were done, Himito had _other _surprise exercises for them to do. The hardest out of those was probably the weight-lifting, which really drained Kuroko's stamina. Finally, the last place they went to was the pool where Himito made them swim laps in uncomfortably tight shorts — and all Kagami could focus on was just how handsome Kuroko looked with most of his pale skin in view, water droplets clinging to that skin, and his hair seemed even longer due to it being wet. Kagami was hypnotized for a while, but Kuroko never said anything about it, in fact, he seemed to stare at Kagami as much as Kagami stared at him.

Kagami felt hope rise within him, that maybe, just maybe... Kuroko was checking him out. It was a wild thought that only seemed to raise Kagami's libido. He might have flexed more than a few times to catch those blue eyes' interest. Plus, Kagami almost lost it when the black tights seemed to not leave anything to the imagination with just how tight they were on the smaller guy. Kagami had to think of — _shudder _— a big group of dogs chasing after him to make sure his arousal did not become apparent in his own skin-tight apparel.

So now here they were, the sky was already slowly turning to dark — because that black-haired demon-lady kept them out _that_ long — and trying with all their might to make it to gym before practice ended. They were sure Coach and Captain would have their heads for being this late.

"I'm fine, Kagami-kun." Kuroko panted out, and despite Kagami's own tired form, he looked back in worry at his partner. After all, Kuroko didn't have the same build and endurance as him. Besides, with the pace they were making, they would be lucky to make it to the gym by the next morning.

So, with a sigh, Kagami stopped to let Kuroko catch up to him before grabbing Kuroko's arm and hoisting it over his shoulders while Kagami held Kuroko's waist with his other arm. The pose gave him a flashback of at the end of the Touou vs. Seirin match in the Winter Cup. How Kuroko passed out and Kagami had to hastily grab him before his body hit the court.

"Kagami-kun...? You don't have to—"

"Shut up." Kagami cut him off before he could protest. They started walking then, with Kagami supporting most of Kuroko's weight — well, if you could even call it that, the guy was just so _light. _"If we don't hurry, practice will be over. I don't know about you, but I'd rather _not _be yelled at." Kagami was trying his hardest not to blush at feeling the light body pressed so tightly to his own.

Kuroko only smiled, and when Kagami caught it, he really did blush. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

* * *

Well, despite his best efforts, Kagami and Kuroko still got a tongue lashing from Riko as soon as they walked into the gym.

"Oh, look who decided to join us for practice... Oh wait, practice is over!" That was Hyuuga, who was apparently in clutch-time mode. Scary. "How dare you do this to your senpais!"

"Aw, Hyuuga, c'mon. Give'em some slack, I'm sure they have a good reason for being late... together." Kiyoshi — who liked to come by on days he wasn't busy with his knee rehabilitation — tried to pacify the irate captain, but he started staring at just how close the duo were together, which was something the whole team now noticed.

Kagami immediately went into 'freak-the-hell-out' mode. "It's not what it looks like!" His hands waved around as Kuroko got out of his hold to still stand close to him. "We were walking here and I decided to help Kuroko out by carrying him!"

The Seirin High team raised their brows at this.

"No! You got it all wrong! Ugh — hey, why aren't you helping?!" Kagami suddenly turned to Kuroko, who only seemed to be amused underneath the blank mask.

"No, this is amusing."

"You're a heartless bastard!"

"They both seem really sweaty don't they? Wonder what's up with that." Furihata noticed, while Izuki made a pun out of it, which caused Hyuuga to hit him.

Suddenly, Riko was the one to break the tension as she had her hands on her hips and stood in front of the team.

"Since Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun were late for practice, you both get to clean up the gym and put up the equipment!" Riko ordered almost sweetly, but anyone could make out the terrifying aura surrounding Seirin's coach.

It made everyone flinch, though Kagami still retaliated with his big mouth.

"But, coach! The student council president had us doing exercises all day!"

Riko only grinned with her eyes closed. "Hm? What was that, Kagami-kun...?" Suddenly her sweet face changed into something scary. "Save the excuses for someone who cares! Now, the two of you hop to it or I'll double your training for the entire week."

Kagami would not admit to whining at that, or gulping loudly in fear. No, he most certainly would not.

"Come on, Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke up, walking ahead and Kagami shuffled slowly behind him with a "fine."

Riko could only smile at watching the two go together, she wasn't even paying attention to the rest of the team behind her.

"Uh, Riko... Did you really need to punish them like that?" Kiyoshi was the one to ask, completely dumbfounded.

"Eh...?" Riko turned around and frowned at the curious team. "What are you all still doing here? You're dismissed." She then turned back around to watch the two freshmen currently cleaning up the place.

The team sweat-dropped. _Did she even pay attention to the question?! _The Seirin team decided to not push the coach anymore (as she would more than likely give them double-training tomorrow) and left the gym to go their separate ways.

Now if only Kagami and Kuroko could be so lucky.

Kagami grumbled under his breath as he finished securing the basket that held all of the basketballs in it. He looked up to look around for Riko, but the brunette woman was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Kuroko!" Kagami called out to the boy who was currently finishing up sweeping his side of the gym — Kagami had already finished his half and Kuroko refused any help from the dark red-head. When the bluenette stopped his sweeping to gaze at Kagami, he finished, "Where's coach at?"

"Riko-san said she had to take care of some things in the clubroom. You really should pay more attention, Kagami-kun." And with that, Kuroko continued his sweeping while Kagami bristled. _Why you...! _

After finishing up with gym cleaning, Kuroko and Kagami grabbed the bin of basketballs and sweepers and headed to the storage room. Inside it was spacious and dark, even the lighting was dim when turned on.

"Man, they really need to fix that light..." Kagami muttered, gazing at the flickering light.

Kuroko only studied the light briefly before turning to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow's practice. Kuroko had to admit that he was beat. His body was already feeling incredibly weak from today's strenuous activities, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and rest.

Just as Kuroko turned back to face Kagami and suggest they leave to go home, the flickering light went out suddenly.

"I knew it!" Kagami loudly exclaimed as darkness settled in.

"Knew what, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was suddenly closer to Kagami — effectively silencing whatever Kagami was going to reply with.

It only took seconds for the soft light outside to filter in through the tiny windows of the storage room, illuminating certain areas of the place. Kagami's throat dried as he stared, transfixed, at his shadow. Because in this ethereal light, that's what Kuroko seemed like. Someone dark, and mysterious.

He was standing very close to Kagami's chest, and from behind, the glow of the night's lights shone in on Kuroko's pale blue locks, accentuating their lightness and casting shadows on his pale form. His eyes seemed _bluer _with the shadows casted around them like this. He was a pale beauty, someone who belonged in another world...

How Kagami wanted to be apart of that world so much in this instant. He swallowed thickly as Kuroko held his gaze. The air was silent and stifling around them, and Kagami stepped even closer to Kuroko until they were almost chest-to-chest. Kuroko's height was something Kagami always found endearing, and none more so than in this moment.

He had the primal urge to lean down to his shadow's level, to become even closer with those intense eyes. He didn't realize that his body was already following with what his instincts were telling him.

"Kagami-kun, I..." Kuroko murmured, and Kagami shivered at the warm breath that ghosted over his face then — just like from the dream he had this morning. He wanted to be even c_loser _to Kuroko, to feel their faces touch in the most intimate way...

But Kagami was held within Kuroko's unwavering stare. Just what was Kuroko thinking right now? Kagami had to wonder. He's gotten better at reading the phantom, but right now his face seemed to be getting blanker and blanker, and all Kagami wanted to do was kiss him until he showed him what he was truly feeling.

Kagami gazed down at pink lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. But should he go through with this? It was like the sudden change in light and air had a strange drive on Kagami to be completely absorbed by his partner.

Kagami noticed the change as soon as Kuroko's eyes closed, though he was freaked out when his shadow slumped forward and Kagami had to catch him.

"Kuroko?!"

From outside, and peeping in through the thin crack of the storage room's door, was Seirin's basketball coach and student council president. Both had sweat-drops.

"I guess we over-did it..." Himito reasoned after they both saw Kuroko pass out before the two could kiss. Riko only nodded with a strained smile.

"Yep, time for a new plan then..." Riko sighed, and the two girls decided to call it a night themselves — already knowing that Kagami would more than take care of Seirin's shadow and trump card.

* * *

**A/N: More to come soon~! Please let me know what you all think of this! ;D  
**


	3. Basket 03 Warm

**A/N: Here's the next chappie, woooo~ xD And this time it's more from Kuroko POV. Thank you for all of the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows! =D It really means a lot to me since I really like the KnB community here ^~^ I went and called Number 2 "Nigou" in this since the voice actors themselves call him this and it seems to be in almost every fic, so why not?  
**

**[DISCLAIMER] Kuroko no Basket is not mine, but I did hear that Viz has licensed it so do you know what that means? DUBBING THE MANGA AND BRINGIN IT OVER HERE! XD (Oh, and eventually dubbing the anime and game, too ^-^)**

**~Hope you all enjoy this~  
**

* * *

** Basket [03] Warm**

It was dark out, and the night sky was clear so the stars glistened like tiny diamonds in the sky. It was something Kuroko couldn't help but gaze at ever since he woke up in the predicament he was in — with him draped around Kagami's back and Kagami's strong hands holding him in place by the back of his legs. It was really warm, and he could plainly feel the muscles in Kagami's back pressed up against his chest. Every time he went to take a step, he would feel those muscles constrict and it really made Kuroko's nerves buzz around inside pleasantly.

He sighed as he seemed to fit — oddly perfect — well against Kagami's broad muscled back. The arms that were draped over Kagami's equally broad shoulders felt cold then, as a cool breeze drifted by, and Kuroko found himself wrapping his arms gently around Kagami's tanned neck. He felt his face nestle into the back of the suddenly tense neck, and he closed his eyes at the sensation of Kagami's dark red hair brushing against his forehead. Kuroko was perfectly content, now if only this moment could last...

He felt Kagami stop his in his walk. "Kuroko? Are you awake?"

Kuroko only nodded, not wanting to lift his head from the smooth neck of his light — everything about Kagami was just so _warm. _"I have been for a while now." Kuroko answered as he met Kagami's red gaze.

Kagami was shocked. "Why didn't you say anything before?!"

Kuroko just melted further into the ace's warmth as he closed his eyes to snuggle into the soft fabric of Kagami's shirt. "Because I was comfortable, and Kagami-kun is warm. I could fall asleep like this."

Kuroko felt Kagami falter a bit, and Kuroko peeked up slightly to gauge his light's reaction. Sure enough, the tiger was blushing and flustered as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form an illegible sentence. Kuroko hid his fond smile against Kagami's shoulder.

"How can you say stuff like that?!" Kagami sputtered out, completely embarrassed and still wondering how the phantom can just spout out such embarrassing things so stoically. It was an enigma, and Kuroko was the biggest mystery of all.

Kuroko started looking around, ignoring Kagami's rant. "Where are we, Kagami-kun? Weren't we in the gym's storage room...? Why are you carrying me on your back?"

Kagami huffed something that eerily sounded like 'you sure ask a lot of questions...' but continued with an irritated look. "Idiot, I'm carrying you to your house because you passed out in the storage room!"

Kuroko blinked his pale blue eyes then, starting to re-call what happened before... His body grew warmer at remembering what almost happened. Kagami almost kissed him, and now Kuroko was suddenly angry at his self for passing out before it could happen. "Oh, sorry for passing out on you."

Kagami blushed at that, remembering what could have almost happened... "Y-Yeah, so we're almost to your house." And Kagami kept walking to the destination.

Kuroko suddenly remembered something. "I hope Nigou is okay. He has a doggy door so he can go outside, but he's been alone all day since I couldn't bring him with me to school." Kuroko was worried over his puppy, the little guy could get lonely fast.

Kagami was surprised by this. "Alone? Aren't your parents home?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, they left last week to go on another business trip and won't be back until the end of this month."

Kagami stopped then. "So you're telling me you'll be alone while you're like this?" _With no one to take care of you?! _Kagami wanted to shout, suddenly feeling protective.

Kuroko already knew where Kagami's thoughts were heading. "I can take care of myself."

"The hell you can!" Kagami shouted suddenly, and Kuroko shushed him as they were in a quiet neighborhood. Kagami lowered his voice as much as possible. "I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself while you're in this state! You'll just pass out again!"

Kuroko just sighed at his partner's determination, sometimes it could be tiring. "I don't need to be babied, Kagami-kun. I'll be fine on my own."

By this time, Kagami was walking up to Kuroko's small house. "And _you _need to stop being so stubborn and just let me help you!"

Kuroko was touched by Kagami's words, and so decided to hear him out. "What do you propose then?"

Kagami grew slightly flustered at just what went through his head then, but spit it out before he had any time to think it over. "Y-You can come stay with me in my apartment until your parents get back."

Well now, this was interesting... Admittedly, Kuroko hasn't gotten to spend a whole lot of time with Kagami in his apartment since after the Winter Cup. In fact, most of the time it was him and the whole team there. This meant that Kuroko and Kagami would not only be alone in the huge apartment together, but Kuroko would be staying the night, too.

Kuroko was just about to agree, but then he remembered his dog. "What about Nigou?"

"Huh?"

"I can't leave him behind..." Kuroko looked down and sad, which really crumbled Kagami's defenses down. He hated seeing that look on Kuroko.

Kagami sighed heavily, preparing to endure the worst of the worst. "Fine, you can bring him with you." Kagami then felt the pale arms around his neck tighten and he felt the light body squeeze him from behind. Kuroko was... hugging him?! Suddenly Kagami's face was matching his hair.

"Thank you," Kuroko spoke, and then got down to retrieve his family's key from their hiding spot in the potted plant next to the door. "Are you coming in?" Kuroko asked the still-very-much-flustered Kagami standing on his porch. Kuroko already had the door opened.

"Y-Yeah..." Kagami mumbled, rubbing at his face so maybe the heat would go away.

Kagami waited for Kuroko at the door as the phantom gathered clothes and necessities for both him and Nigou in a bag. He found Nigou outside playing in the yard, and the pup was happy to see Kuroko and Kagami there to retrieve him.

After everything was locked up, the three were on their way.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, I can walk." Kuroko stated as they neared the bus station — it would be quicker to travel to Kagami's place via public transportation then on foot.

Of course, Kagami had instantly pulled Kuroko's lithe form onto his back once they left the phantom's house. Kuroko wasn't able to protest at the time because he had been shocked, and thought for certain that Kagami would let him down shortly since there was the added weight of Kuroko's duffel bag on top of carrying their school bags now. Kagami didn't seem bothered by it, even though he himself had to be tired.

Nigou trotted beside them, looking pleased and happy to be out walking with his master and the guy he got to chase around a lot.

"And risk you passing out again? Not on my watch." Was all Kagami said to Kuroko, who huffed, getting annoyed slightly.

"Kagami-kun can be overbearing sometimes..."

The bus ride was relatively quiet, as there weren't that many passengers at this time since it was a weekday. Even Seirin's shadow and light duo only made small talk every once in a while. Kagami was lost in his thoughts, while Kuroko just stared out the window at all of the city lights passing by. The buildings were too tall to see the stars in the sky. One thing Kuroko disliked about the city. You miss the beauty of the natural world.

Kagami could only stare at Kuroko from the corner of his eye as his thoughts centered around the teen.

One of the reasons why Kagami wanted to carry Kuroko again was because he missed the warmth. As cheesy as it sounded, the more closer he got to Kuroko, the more he wanted of his shadow. He remembered how his heart beat so loudly when he felt Kuroko snuggle into his neck — how he melted into his form... Then again, that's probably Kagami's own wishful thinking acting up. Why would Kuroko do that when he was so annoyed by the help Kagami gave him?

Kuroko pet Nigou, who laid in his duffel bag contently for now, though his eyes still observed the passing outside world through the looking glass. Kuroko wasn't stupid, or blind, or oblivious. He was a phantom and a shadow to the world, with his low presence, no one ever noticed him unless Kuroko spoke up and made his presence known. It was both a blessing and a curse. Through it, though, Kuroko developed his sharp observation skills.

To put it bluntly, Kuroko knew of Kagami's affections, and Kuroko returned those same feelings. Kuroko hadn't fully realized that it happened when it did, because he was already falling. And falling hard at that. He wasn't used to such deep emotions, so he was swimming blindly through the rough currents, trying to find a solid form to cling to. Kagami Taiga just happened to be the person he gave his heart to. Without even knowing he did.

Love was a mysterious and burning thing, that much Kuroko knew with all of the novels he's read through since elementary. He just never thought that he would be the one to fall into its addictive grasp. He always had a single love — and that was for basketball. He had the love for his Teiko middle school basketball team, but when things had changed for the worse, his heart and soul had been crushed by their betrayal.

Kuroko never thought he'd be able to recover from that, as much as he wanted to show his ex-teammates what his style of basketball could do, in hopes of returning their smiles and love for the game back to them, he thought he would be in the darkness forever.

But then he joined the Seirin High basketball team, and consequently, Kagami Taiga. A guy he remembered that gave some of his spirit back in the past when all was lost.

Together, they challenged the Generation of Miracles, and slowly (it was an uphill climb after all) Kuroko began to see and feel the change. They were back, all of his ex-teammates had been defeated by his—no, _their _basketball, and had returned to old smiles and laughter at truly enjoying the sport that brought them all together again. Kuroko was happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

It was all thanks to Kagami. Kagami had become the light that guided him out of the thick darkness that plagued him... Had slowly melted his barrier of unfeeling, and made him feel _whole _again. Playing by his side, was the highest joy he felt on the court, in his_ life._ Kuroko always wanted to be by Kagami's side...

Kuroko should have seen it before it hit him, but he had fallen for the basketball idiot. In so many ways, and Kuroko had been scared by this. He never felt such strong emotions before. Sure, he loved his parents and team, but this kind of emotion was on a whole other scale. It frightened Kuroko with just how much power it held over his entire being. In fact, Kuroko remembers just how depressed he felt when it seemed like Kagami had left him behind and didn't need him anymore... How Kuroko really just wanted to give up, even though that was something completely not apart of his system. If there was one thing that was unbreakable about Kuroko, it was his determined will.

So Kuroko wanted to grow stronger for just not the team, but Kagami himself. He didn't want to be left behind again. He wanted to be his equal, and someone he could rely on. Fortunately, it seemed Kagami in no way wanted to leave the shadow behind, but needed _him_ as much as Kuroko needed Kagami. Without his light, he would be lost and picked up by the darkness again.

It was easy to pick up when Kagami started acting differently to the shadow. For one, he seemed to grow more flustered easily, and blush a lot, which was something Kuroko didn't see a lot in the past before. Kuroko then started observing Kagami more closely, to find that Kagami seemed to _always _be watching him now. It was a bit unnerving at first, as Kuroko thought Kagami had figured out about Kuroko's feelings, but that hadn't been the case. Now Kagami was starting to become _physically _closer to Kuroko, which the phantom didn't mind. He was starting to even enjoy Kagami's gentle rubs he did to his hair. He only acted annoyed so he wouldn't lean in to the touch and sigh like he wanted to.

Being in love had really changed Kuroko. He would never show so much emotion, as he was raised to not do so, and it just seemed natural to not let anyone in. But now Kuroko found himself _weightless _to be able to share what he was truly feeling when around Kagami, and only Kagami. The ace had his full trust and heart, even if he didn't know it. He really wanted to let Kagami in, but he had to wait.

Wait for Kagami to make a move...

. * . * .

"You didn't have to carry me all the way here." Kuroko said as Kagami still carried him even when they made it into the apartment. Kuroko could have just hit Kagami until he let him go, but he secretly enjoyed the closeness, and Kagami never complained about the weight.

Kuroko pet Nigou and then the pup scurried off to explore Kagami's apartment.

"If your dog makes a mess of my place..."

"Nigou is polite and would never do such a thing, he's potty-trained." Kuroko assured as he grew comfortable on the black leather couch that Kagami acquired after Seirin's last visit — since the whole team likes to come over and stay for celebrations after games now if they couldn't afford to eat out. Plus, Kagami and Mitobe were really good cooks.

"Since we didn't get to go by Maji's today, I'll cook us up something real fast. Feel free to use the TV." Kagami waved to the remote sitting on the glass counter of the table in front of the couch.

_That's right, I didn't get to drink a vanilla milkshake today..._ Kuroko idly thought in dismay, he really loved Maji Burger's milkshakes. Oh well, there is tomorrow.

"We can play some games if ya want. I bought some video games that were on sale at the store a few days ago." Kagami talked from the kitchen as he prepared some rice and curry.

"Sure, I would like to play the game Kagami-kun showed me last time I visited." Kuroko spoke as he flipped through the TV channels before finally settling it on the sports channel where reviewers were going over a basketball game.

"Hm, that racing game?" Kagami thought out loud, and Kuroko confirmed it. "Okay, we can play that as soon as we're done eating."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the light atmosphere. Why was it so easy being with Kagami more than anyone else, even his old light, Aomine? Was it because of his feelings, or because Kagami and Kuroko have always seemed to fit together like that?

It only took a short while for the food to be ready, and both Kuroko and Kagami sat down at the table, watching the sports game review and chatting lightly. Well, that was until Kagami noticed how less Kuroko seemed to be eating.

"You need to eat more, that's why you're so light!" Kagami scolded, and he pushed more onto Kuroko's plate.

"But I'm already full." Kuroko couldn't help but pout, and Kagami sucked in a sharp breath at the adorable expression.

"W-Well you need to eat more! I worry you're going to fly away one day with how much you weigh." Kagami then took some of the curry into the spoon and pushed it against Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko leaned away from it, eyeing the food warily. "I didn't know Kagami-kun could be such a mother-hen."

Kagami bristled and grew embarrassed at that. "O-Only to you, dumbass!" After Kagami settled down, he pushed the spoon intently to Kuroko's mouth. "Please eat more." Kagami found it easier to plead and be polite now, even more so when it came to Kuroko.

Kuroko blinked his big blue eyes, looking surprised, before he smiled at the flushed Kagami. "I'm grateful I have Kagami-kun to look after me." And with that, Kuroko ate the curry given to him. When Kagami went to put the spoon down so Kuroko could serve himself, however, Kuroko reprimanded. "I'll only eat more if Kagami-kun feeds me."

"W-WHAT?!" Kagami shouted, forgetting for a moment that he had neighbors. Kuroko only looked expectant, which caused Kagami to grow even more flustered. "F-Fine. You sure are a glutton, you know that?" But he proceeded to feed Kuroko more of the curry.

Kuroko opened his mouth and ate the curry off the spoon, slowly, which made Kagami even redder. "Only for you, Kagami-kun." The shadow said as he licked his lips, and Kagami bit back a groan at that.

This guy would be the death of him, Kagami was sure of it!

. * . * .

Kuroko groaned. "I think you fed me too much."

"You should have stopped me when you started feeling sick!" Kagami couldn't help but shout as he cleaned up. Kuroko was currently laying on his back on the couch, with one arm draped over his eyes, and the other clutching his stomach.

"Kagami-kun is cruel. All he wants is to fatten me up until I die."

"Stop being so melodramatic!"

Kagami huffed then, and sat down in the small space left on the couch by Kuroko's feet. He studied the pale boy, feeling kind of bad since he hadn't been paying attention to how much he was feeding him. He had been too engrossed in watching that mouth and tongue, as well as the noises and expressions Kuroko had been making. It really started a fire in him...

Kagami then threw his head back, purposefully banging it as hard as he could against the back of the couch. Hoping the light pain was enough to jostle his libido. Kuroko lowered his arm from shielding his eyes so he could look at Kagami. He admired the thick neck and sharper features of the male, as well as the tanned skin — Kagami's body was the complete opposite of Kuroko's, and it fascinated him to no end.

Kagami felt Kuroko's gaze on him, and turned to meet it. He couldn't help but smile at the smaller teen, and Kuroko returned it.

Kuroko lost the smile after a minute. "But seriously, I can't move so you're taking care of me." He deadpanned, and Kagami once again blushed at his words.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry!" Kagami rubbed a hand through his two-toned red hair. "I have a spare bedroom you can use, do you want to turn in?"

"What about video games?" Kuroko asked him, as that was what they originally planned on doing at this time. But Kagami just had to keep feeding him and make him feel all bloated...

"Well we can play those tomorrow if you want, you are staying here, right?" Kagami just wanted to be sure, and Kuroko smiled softly, and nodded in confirmation. Kagami felt like cheering right there.

Kagami helped Kuroko get settled in the spare bedroom before he left to get settled for his own bed.

Kuroko tossed and turned a bit, his body really ached from all of the strenuous work today, and his too-full stomach really bothered him...

_Curse you, Kagami-kun... _Kuroko thought ominously as he glared into the light blue pillow. He inhaled slowly as he let go of his anger, so he could get to sleep, when the sudden powerful scent of _Kagami _assaulted his senses.

Kuroko's eyes widened, his body shuddered and tingled, and he sighed. Kagami's masculine scent always did strange things to his body. It was a pleasant smell that made Kuroko feel so _alive _— his nerves tingled and it made him feel warm and fuzzy. He couldn't get enough of the intoxicating scent, he wanted to be consumed by it... Consumed by Kagami...

Kuroko felt his eyelids droop and fall closed as his partner's scent lulled him to sleep.

A pleasant sleep full of _warmth. _

* * *

_"Kuroko!" _

_Huh...? Is someone calling me?_

Again, the shadow heard his name being called by a familiar voice... _Kagami-kun? _

Kuroko opened his eyes and was met with smoldering red ones — red eyes of the tiger that seemed dark and fierce as they stared into his own. Kuroko was laying in bed on his back, with Kagami hovering over him.

Kuroko was in a daze, and confused over the situation. Why was Kagami in bed with him? Wasn't he just asleep...?

_"I can't wait anymore, Kuroko." _Before Kuroko could open his mouth to ask what he meant, Kagami suddenly came down and Kuroko gasped at the new sensations.

Kagami's entire body was pressed against Kuroko's, and if Kuroko really liked his back, then he was _in love _with Kagami's front. He felt every muscle of Seirin's ace pressed pleasantly into his own, and it seemed that every dip and groove fit almost perfectly between the two. Kuroko felt a moan well up in his throat and spill out when he felt Kagami's face pressed into his neck. The phantom shivered when he felt a soft kiss press against his sensitive skin there.

_"K-Kagami-kun... Wh-what are you—" _Kuroko gasped when he felt even more pressure applied to his body, and the feeling of Kagami's teeth grazing his neck had his heart racing faster than any game ever has. Kuroko tried to hold back the moan, but he couldn't as the sensation of pure_ Kagami _beat all around him. His warmth was now sweltering heat, and Kuroko found himself melting under the not-so-crushing weight of his partner.

He found himself getting hotter by the second, and wiggled a bit in hopes of feeling _more _of Kagami. He wasn't sure what caused this change in his light, but he wasn't complaining. He's wanted this, wanted Kagami Taiga, for so long now.

_"Kagami-kun." _He found himself almost whimpering at all of the sensations, his body was like live-wire and extremely sensitive. Kagami looked up from his bruised neck then, and their darkened eyes met in a powerful hold. That was their bond in life, _powerful. _

Kagami leaned up closer to Kuroko, and his face hovered over. Kuroko watched in blindingly raw anticipation as Kagami leaned down closer and closer, his sights on those plump lips...

And suddenly it was all gone.

Kuroko awoke with a shudder as his eyes opened wide to a dark bedroom and the side of his face was pressed into the pillow.

Kuroko felt unbearably cold then. It had all... just been a dream? He felt more than cold, he was crushed at the loss of Kagami, of that amazing heat that captured him...

Kuroko wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep himself together. He's had outrageous thoughts of Kagami that sometimes warped into fantasies or even affected his dreams at night, but that...

Kuroko curled in on himself then, making himself seem so small and fragile. He had never experienced such an intense dream like that, where it seemed so real that he was fooled into believing it was actually happening. No, this was going too far.

He was missing the presence, the warmth, and the smell of Kagami already. He wanted all of him, and he wanted it _now. _

Kuroko sat up then with determined eyes and a frown. He was done with being patient, Kagami better make a move _now. _

The phantom would make a move, but he felt that Kagami should be the one to do it.

Kuroko sighed at that, and fell back on the soft pillows that smelled so much like his light.

. * . * .

**A/N: So the next chapter should be the last official chapter, and then I'm thinking about doing an Epilogue-sorta-thing, unless I get inspired to do more. I hope you all enjoyed this piece! =) Kuroko has to be my most favorite character from KnB, and my second favorite Shonen character. Just love him silly ^w^**

**So what was your favorite parts or lines? Knowing stuff like that really helps me out when writing! =D I really have too much fun writing out these two...  
**


	4. Basket 04 Kiss Me Slowly

**A/N: Hello to all you lovely people out there~! Thank you so much for reading this and to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this, thank you all so much! =D **

***To guest reviewer Parasect: Just wanted to talk with you since I can't respond to those guest reviews, but wow! I'm really shocked and honored that you would read this without knowing anything about the anime/manga! And then to hear that it made you go and watch KnB just made me have some serious feels ^~^ Thank you so much for reading my stories, and for becoming an avid fan of KnB (remember Season 3 comes out this October! Yay!), if you ever want to talk (really any of you, because I love to talk to fellow KnB fans), then don't be afraid to message me! =D  
**

**[DISCLAIMER] Kuroko no Basket is not owned by me. This is purely Fan Fiction (with the exception of Himito and the plot), made by a fan, for fans. Please support the official release! **

**~But seriously, you guys are some of the best reviewers out there, so thank you so much for the warm welcome into the KnB FanFiction community here ^-^ Hope you all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

** Basket [04] Kiss Me Slowly**

Kagami wasn't sure what he did to make Kuroko so upset, but he found himself slightly fearful of the bad mood his shadow was in.

It started at breakfast, when Kagami noticed the short replies that the normally polite and calm phantom would give. Plus, there was a dark aura radiating around Kuroko that had Kagami second guessing _everything._ The guy could be just as scary as that Akashi when angry!

_Is he still mad at me for feeding him too much last night? Or did I do something else? _Kagami could only think as they walked together on the school grounds.

Kagami peered over at his silently brooding shadow. "Hey, Kuroko... I don't get it, did I do something?"

Right before they reached the main building, Kuroko suddenly stopped and yanked Kagami down to his level by the collar of his uniform.

Kagami could only stare wide-eyed as Kuroko had brought their faces dangerously close together and he was staring straight into intense blue. When Kuroko got like this, his eyes seemed darker and more intense as they practically skewered you on the spot.

Kagami could feel sweat building on his face as their eyes held. Kuroko sighed and let go of his hold on Kagami — sending him back a few steps. Without looking back, the phantom strode into school, leaving a puzzled Kagami in his wake.

. * . * .

Himito had stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene unfold. It was almost like... Kuroko was going to force a kiss on Kagami!

"Interesting..." The ravenette murmured to herself as both her and Kagami watched the bluenette walk inside the building.

Himito decided to make her presence known and walked up to slap Kagami on the back.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun! So what was all that about?" The dark-haired girl asked pleasantly, smiling at the confused tiger.

"Uh..." Kagami was taken aback by the student council president showing up all of a sudden. "Huh? You saw that?!"

Himito wore a cheesy grin that unnerved Kagami slightly. "Oh, I did."

Kagami just huffed, but he had a forlorn look on his face as he stared off in the direction his partner went to.

Himito noticed this and she responded much softer. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kagami shook his head, seeming to be in his own world. "I'm not sure... I don't get it, did I do something wrong?"

Himito blinked at the obvious worry the red-head was showing. "What happened?"

Kagami seemed to realize who was still beside him because he took a step back from Himito. "It's nothing... I don't want to trouble my senpai..."

Himito grabbed a well-muscled arm just as Kagami turned away. "Look, we need to talk."

* * *

Himito pulled Kagami aside as the first class started. She's against students skipping classes, but this was an emergency to her. Her and Riko's plan of getting two stubborn basketball idiots together was at stake!

"Look, just go ahead and come out and tell me your feelings." Himito didn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

Kagami's eyes bugged open as he spluttered unintelligibly. "WH-WHAT?!"

Himito smirked. "I already know about _everything. _And I'm here to help you!"

Kagami could feel the blush coming on. "I think you got the wrong idea!" He flailed his arms about.

"Hmm? So you _aren't _in love with Kuroko?" Himito leered at Kagami, whose eyes widened.

"What...? How—" Kagami slapped his forehead. "How do you know that?!"

Himito couldn't help the snide laugh that escaped her then. "The real question is, do you _want _to know? It's gotten fairly obvious of what's going on between you two."

Kagami was sure this was a horrible dream, and that he would wake up any second now...

Himito giggled, "And no, this isn't a dream."

Kagami opened his scrunched eyes in horror.

Himito just continued smiling and walked over to sit down on a nearby bench. She patted the seat next to her invitingly. "C'mon, why not take a seat so we can get this all out."

* * *

"So ever since this morning, Kuroko-kun has been acting different toward you?" Himito summarized what all Kagami had told her.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure what I done wrong." Kagami sounded utterly at a loss, and Himito gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I think you need to talk with him. You two are really close, so I'm sure you can get past this."

"Yeah..." Kagami looked down as if he was thinking hard on something.

"Something else troubles you?"

"Well... I just think that the reason he's acting like this is because he must have realized how close I've been getting to him, and he's sick of it."

"Do you really think he would reject you?" Himito was being sarcastic about it, but Kagami thought she was being serious.

He looked at her in alarm. "Rejection? So he's already rejecting me?" Kagami seemed to be in shock. It was his worst nightmare come true... He remembered a night when he woke up in a cold sweat after experiencing something worse than any basketball defeat. Losing Kuroko.

"Has he talked with you about why he's acting like this? I'm sure there's something else wrong." Himito tried to encourage, she hated seeing the guy so down and out... It just didn't fit him.

"So I should just talk with him? You don't think that he hates me or is disg—"

Himito had to cut him off there. Her finger was placed over his lips to keep him from talking more. She sighed, "Boys can be such idiots sometimes..."

"Hmm?!" Kagami tried talking, but Himito wasn't allowing that.

"As my kouhai, it is my duty to point you in the right direction. I'll let you two leave your last class a little early to _talk it out._ Now, am I clear?" Himito's stern look had Kagami nodding his head rapidly. She smiled sweetly at the ace. "Good." And with that, she let go of the red-head's lips and he instantly scooted farther away from the girl and rubbed his abused lips.

_Gah, why does every girl I meet have to have such a scary side to'em?! _"Thank you, senpai."

Himito waved off his thanks with a closed-eyes smile. "Happy to help!"

. * . * .

It was a strange feeling for the normally invisible shadow to feel _watched, _but that's what Kuroko felt during the entire school day. It was strange for the person to find and see him so well, and another because one of Kuroko's many hobbies was observing people — not the other way around.

_Why is Himito-san constantly watching me? _The bluenette could only think as he closed the book he had been reading. He was sitting in class at lunchtime, wondering where Kagami could have gone to. He was just about to get up and search for his light (even though he had to keep telling himself to avoid him) when said partner walked into the classroom carrying a plastic bag with him.

Kagami walked up to their desks and stared at Kuroko before trying to speak normally (but ultimately failing). "I, uh, bought us s-some lunch so here — _takeit!" _And then the taller teen shoved the plastic bag onto Kuroko's desk while Kuroko looked at his partner, confused. Why did Kagami seem so nervous? And what was with the rushed sentence and stuttering?

Perhaps the shadow will never fully understand his light.

"Thank you." Kuroko said as he started rummaging through the bag and he found two juice boxes (both in the flavor they liked) as well as many, many sandwiches. Kagami really did have a large appetite.

Kuroko took out one sandwich and juice box for himself and then poked Kagami in the back so he would turn around to face him. Kuroko blinked at the slight blush on Kagami's face. "Time to eat, Kagami-kun." And he handed him the bag so he could take out his five sandwiches. "Thank you for buying today, that was very gentlemanly of you. Perhaps there is hope for Kagami-kun, after all."

Kagami tried to not spit his juice all over the phantom. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Kuroko just gazed at him, and offered a small smile. "Kagami-kun can be very brash sometimes, but underneath it all I believe you're a really kind and caring person. Someone very noble, like a knight."

Kagami's face reddened and he started spluttering around his food. "How can you say such embarrassing things out loud like that?!"

"Please don't talk when you're eating like that, you're spitting everywhere." Kuroko started wiping up the mess with a spare napkin he found inside the bag.

Kagami breathed in deeply, trying to center himself and not get so riled up by Kuroko. (Which was impossible) After calming his racing heart, he couldn't help but smirk as he remembered his shadow's words. "So I'm a knight, huh?"

Kuroko stared at Kagami, chewing and swallowing the bite in his mouth. "Yes." Kuroko then noticed one of Kagami's hands resting on the table and went bold. He rested his own pale hand on top of the larger and tanned one — feeling it tense under him. "Kagami-kun is my knight."

Kagami felt his heart stop beating at that moment as they kept eye-contact with each other. There was an assuring confidence in Kuroko's stoic face, and Kagami just knew that his was displaying the shock he felt deep in his mind. Had he heard right? Was Kuroko confessing something to him now? _Damn it, brain, work! _But it couldn't, not with Kuroko's hand pressing down on his own and sending his nerves into a pleasant tingle underneath his skin.

What should he do? What should he say?!

While Kagami was busy fumbling for something to say, something caught Kuroko's attention from the corner of his eye. Kuroko abruptly broke eye-contact with his partner (which really disappointed him, since Kagami's emotions displayed so visibly in his eyes that it was like an open book for Kuroko to read) to gaze at the black hair that just disappeared behind the doorframe of their classroom. A second later, he saw two girls peeking inconspicuously in.

_Himito-san again with... Riko-san? _Why was coach and the student council president spying in on him and Kagami for? Kuroko felt his eyes narrow. Just what were they planning?

"Kuroko...?" Kagami's hesitant reply brought Kuroko's attention back to him. Kagami then went to look in the direction his shadow had been gazing at so intently. "What is it?"

Kuroko just started drinking his juice in a calm manner. "It's nothing. Just a couple of peeking students is all."

Outside the classroom were two second year's pressed firmly against the wall beside the open door. Both wearing we-just-got-caught-red-handed looks.

_Shoot! He caught on to us!_

_Kuroko-kun really is too perceptive for his own good!_

Meanwhile, Kagami was staring at his partner who now seemed to be thinking darkly on something... which unnerved Kagami slightly.

"Hey, Kuroko..." Kagami started, and Kuroko focused on him as he talked. "Coach wants us to come to the gym early before practice starts." Kagami was still really nervous thinking about what he has to do during that time that they're alone...

"Hm? But we have class, Kagami-kun." Kuroko pointed out, and Kagami flushed at the piercing look Kuroko directed at him.

"W-Well, the senpais said it was okay to leave class a little early, so..." Kagami left it at that, and although Kuroko was confused, he nodded his head nonetheless. He knew better than to go against the upperclassmen, even if what Kagami told him was a little puzzling.

* * *

"There's no one here, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated when the Seirin duo walked into the gym that barely had any lights on, and there wasn't anyone from their team in sight.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we're the first ones...?" Kagami tried to laugh, but it came out choked and strained and that's when Kuroko turned to him.

"Kagami-kun, why did you bring me here?"

"Um, well..." The red-head swallowed as those blue eyes seemed to stare straight through him. _Damn it, you have to act out! _Kagami mentally yelled at himself.

"Kuroko, I—" Kagami hastily reached out to him, but in his haste, he stumbled, and grabbed hold of Kuroko's arms. Both of their eyes widened as Kagami's weight brought them crashing down to the gym floor.

Kagami winced at the harsh landing his knees took, and opened his eyes when he heard Kuroko groaning under him.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?" Kagami was suddenly wide-eyed with worry as he looked over his shadow — who had taken more of the fall than Kagami. Crap, what if he seriously hurt him?!

Kuroko winced and blinked his eyes open. "I-I think so. Kagami-kun is heavy." After stating that, the shadow pushed Kagami up off him slightly with one of his hands. He left it there as he felt his light's heart beat harshly against his palm. _It was so warm. _

It was then that their position clicked in Kagami's brain. He was so close to Kuroko that he could feel the body heat wrap around him. His nerves were buzzing pleasantly — sending a chill throughout him that suddenly had him more _aware. _His hands were planted against the hard basketball court on either side of Kuroko's head. His knees had hit the court on either side of Kuroko's thighs.

With Kagami hovering over him like this... It was becoming too much for Kuroko. He didn't know if it was from the fall or from the tingling atmosphere around them, but he felt paralyzed as those smoldering red eyes burned right into his. All he knew in that moment was Kagami Taiga. The hand he had pressed against Kagami's shirt was completely numb by now, while the other lightly grasped at Kagami's wrist beside his head. _So warm. _

"Kuroko..." Kagami licked his lips, and he felt like groaning when Kuroko watched the movement. Those careful, observing eyes... He felt like he was swimming in them. They were one of Kuroko's most catching features, and right now they were completely locked on _him. _Kagami's brain was suddenly hazed over as he leaned down.

Kuroko felt his heart speed up as he watched Kagami's eyes grow half-lidded, and then he was coming down closer. _This is it, _Kuroko could only think as his own eyes grew to a close as Kagami's warm breath wafted over his face. _Kagami-kun is finally going to_—

The sudden loud creak of the gym's double doors echoed in the gymnasium as the rest of the team — led by a grinning Riko — walked in.

Instantly, Kagami flushed red and jumped off of Kuroko like he was on fire. His red eyes were wide as he looked up at his team.

Riko quickly observed the two boys and frowned when she noticed that they seemed to walk in on the wrong time. _I gave that Bakagami plenty of time to make his move! Ugh! These first years! _

Kuroko wasn't too sure what he felt more right now. Anger, or disappointment... He felt cold now, without Kagami's warmth enveloping him... And that idiot just left him laying here on the cold, hard gym court!

The team raised their eyebrows at the situation, but after careful glances at the awkward shadow-and-light duo and then their fuming coach, they decided it might be best to wait before speaking.

"Oh, uh, Kuroko..." Kagami was still blushing out of embarrassment, but he reached a hand down to help the bluenette up. He was shocked when he felt Kuroko smack his offered hand away and stand on his own.

The dark look his shadow gave him sent an unpleasant chill down his spine. What did he do this time?!

He watched in utter confusion as Kuroko grabbed his bag and walked silently into the locker room — he didn't even greet everyone like he normally does!

"Hey! What's wrong with Kuroko?" Hyuga asked, puzzled and slightly angry at the cold shoulder Seirin's trump card gave them all. Kuroko was always the most polite to his upperclassmen!

"Bakagami! What did you do?!" Riko turned her glare to their ace and instantly she was there pulling harshly and painfully at his cheeks.

"I—don't—know!" Kagami could only talk when Riko would stop pulling his cheeks apart.

Riko huffed and stopped the harsh treatment. She had her hands on her hips and stared as Kagami tried massaging his face in hopes of making the pain go away.

_Looks like Himi-chan and I will have to formulate another plan... Since these boys obviously can't do it themselves! _

The rest of the basketball team just looked on in a mix of curiosity and fright at the terrifyingly calculative look the coach had on her face then. Well, looks like practice would be brutal...

. * . * .

Kagami was exhausted. He had to constantly be on alert more than normal during their practice match today since Kuroko was using wild-and-not-exactly-planned Ignite Passes. He even used Ignite Pass Kai! Kagami looked down at his red and swelled right hand he used to catch the super pass. He swore Kuroko wasn't human! No one should be able to use that much power in a single pass!

He has to remind himself that the bluenette walking beside him is actually really extraordinary.

It was after practice, and the two were walking together (like always) to Maji Burger. Even though Kuroko seemed really upset during basketball practice, the shadow seemed to have let it all out during the intense match (intense for Kagami, anyway...). He was now walking along with Kagami, matching him step-for-step, while he read the same gray book from before. The bluenette seemed completely absorbed in reading it that Kagami had to actually direct him inside the fast food restaurant.

Kagami sighed after he sat Kuroko down at their usual table by the window. "Jeez, Kuroko. If you're still ignoring me or whatever, at least watch out for yourself."

Kuroko blinked when he heard Kagami's words, and he looked away from his book to stare up at Kagami. "I'm not ignoring you, I'm just focused on this book right now." And with that, he turned back to said book.

Kagami groaned and shook his head, but he couldn't help the slight blush at his thoughts. _How can a bookworm like him be so cute? _He eyed Kuroko fondly before heading over to order their usual meal.

Since they come here so much and always order the same thing — sixteen cheeseburgers (Kagami bumped it up to sixteen since he always makes Kuroko eat at least one), a soda, and a regular vanilla milkshake — they were now counted as 'regulars' among the employees of the burger restaurant. Or at least Kagami was... Since they hardly ever noticed the phantom.

Kagami walked to their table after their order was ready. After sitting down, he set the milkshake in front of Kuroko and handed him a burger just as the bluenette started sipping on the vanilla shake.

"Here, you need to eat up." Kagami told him and Kuroko just stared at him with big pale blue eyes while sipping on the straw.

Kagami had to look away from the cute sight — would he ever get used to his shadow's ways? Probably not.

Kuroko stopped sipping the delicious cold vanilla treat as he suddenly had an idea. "Kagami-kun, let's play basketball after this."

Kagami immediately choked on his bite. He hastily flushed it down his throat with the soda and then he gave his partner an incredulous look. "We just had practice!" _Intense practice!_

Kuroko cocked his head to the side. "Does Kagami-kun not want to play with me?"

Okay, that _really _shouldn't have seem as perverted as it did in Kagami's head... Because he wasn't like that Ahomine! "S-Sure, I don't mind..." Was the only thing Kagami could utter as the blush rose to ten shades on his face as Kuroko _would not stop looking at him like that! _

* * *

It was after a while of eating that they later, under the moonlit night sky, walked onto the nearby outside basketball court. It was the same one they always used, and it seemed reminiscent to the two as it was on a night like this that they properly met each other here.

Kagami set his bag down next to Kuroko's and grabbed the spare basketball he carried with him. He grinned at the feel of it and jogged up to his partner who stood on the center line.

"Okay, so just a one-on-one match?" Kagami asked him, and when Kuroko nodded, both fell into stance and the ace started dribbling the ball.

It started off with Kagami leading and scoring the first basket despite Kuroko's blocks. When Kuroko got the ball and started dribbling toward Kagami, Kagami easily saw an opening, but then suddenly his partner vanished!

_Crap! The Vanishing Drive! _Kagami got his bearings, and just as he caught up to block Kuroko from shooting, the shadow had already made the Phantom Shot. The swish of the net had Kagami turning around in time to see the ball hit the court. He turned his head back around to grin at Kuroko — he was always impressed by Kuroko's moves. They were completely unlike any other.

Kuroko's heart thumped unevenly at Kagami's happy grin and watched as he ran to retrieve the ball. Kuroko could only feel the love he had for the basketball idiot swell and fester in his wildly beating heart. Why was it beating so harshly? Because Kuroko had a plan, and he was sick of waiting. But this plan even had Kuroko nervous...

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke just as Kagami reached him while holding the basketball in his hands. "I lied to you."

Kagami blinked in complete surprise. _What? _Sudden weariness came over Kagami then. Just what was Kuroko talking about?

Kuroko gazed up into Kagami's dark red eyes with an earnest look. "I wanted Kagami-kun and I to come to this court... But not to play basketball." Kagami was just confused now. "I..." Kuroko hesitated and looked around at the lightly lit street court around them. How dark the night had been on that night he promised to be Kagami's shadow and together he would make him Japan's #1 player... "This place holds special memories for me," And then he remembered that time he ran to reunite with Kagami, here, and came clean to him and they vowed to be the best _together. _"Because it's the place where we made such vows to each other, and it's..." Kuroko looked down then as his hands started to shake a bit. _It was now or never. _He looked back up at Kagami then.

"It's also the place where I truly fell for you, Kagami Taiga."

_Ba-bump. _Kagami's eyes widened as Kuroko's words washed over him. He just stood there, completely dumbfounded, as his brain tried to accept the words he just so longingly hoped to hear for so long... It felt like a dream.

And then Kagami slapped his face, the action caused Kuroko to blink in confusion. "I'm dreaming," Kagami started slapping himself again, knowing that this had to be too good to be true.

Kuroko sighed and started walking closer to Kagami until they were standing almost chest-to-chest. "I'm getting very impatient." Kuroko then stood up on his toes so his face could draw closer to his shocked light. "If you don't make a move, I will."

And then Kuroko reached up to grab hold of Kagami's shirt collar and yanked his face down to fully meet his. The bluenette kissed surprised lips of his partner and Kagami blushed at the feel of those soft lips pressed so tightly to his own. He didn't have time to properly feel or react before Kuroko was pulling away. The shadow's pale blue eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight as they gazed at him after they had been closed for the kiss. All Kagami could do was gape in shock and gulp at the suddenly hot and tense air around them.

Kuroko continued to study him, but then let go of Kagami's shirt when his light proved to do _nothing. _"I apologize for coming on to you so early, Kagami-kun." Kuroko took a step away from his source of light and warmth, his long bangs casted a shadow over his eyes as he looked down. What did he feel...? Disappointment? ...Rejection? But, he knew Kagami felt the same as him! So why...?

Perhaps it just wasn't the right time. Kuroko felt his legs jerk and move him suddenly, and he knew his subconscious was taking him away, leading him away from the pain...

Kagami had brought a hand to his lips when the sinking feeling of _Kuroko just kissed me! _finally sunk in. But when he heard his shadow's next words, he looked up in time to see him walking away with a downcast look. Kuroko had turned enough just before reaching the entrance to cast a look at Kagami.

That one look crushed Kagami. It was a look of _hurt. _A look that painfully stabbed down into Kagami worse than any defeat, it was the look of hopelessness Kuroko had at the Touou game when he cried. And Kagami vowed to never let Kuroko feel that way ever again.

"Wait, Kuroko!" Kagami ran toward Kuroko just as the phantom turned around at the sound of running footsteps. Kuroko gasped when he felt Kagami's body collide with his and together their bodies collided against the chain-link fence around the court. Kuroko expected to feel the harsh coldness to sting at his back, but was surprised when he felt Kagami's strong arms around him and protecting him from feeling any of that.

It was then that Kuroko realized that Kagami wasn't just hugging him, he was _holding him. _His entire body was so warm as it fully embraced Kuroko, and all the shadow could do was melt into his warm light. Kagami's head was right next to his, and his face was pressed into his neck and hair.

"Don't walk away from me, not when—not when making a face like that." Kagami's voice was so close to Kuroko's ear that the phantom could feel the ghost of his lips against the sensitive appendage. "I'm sorry I didn't say, or, react in time but I was surprised, ya know? I didn't expect you to be actually..."

"In love with you? Kagami-kun makes it hard sometimes." Kagami drew back so he could stare at Kuroko's smiling face. "But it's worth it."

Kagami breathed out, and he watched as his breath slightly blew some of the pale strands of Kuroko's bangs. "I really love you, Kuroko." Kagami could feel his face go into over-heat at saying these things out loud finally, it was so embarrassing! He pressed his forehead against Kuroko's own and he breathed in Kuroko's... vanilla scent? "Heh, of course you would smell like vanilla..." His grin faded slightly as he regarded Kuroko seriously. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I didn't know..."

He yelped slightly when he felt Kuroko's cool hands grasp his face. "Kagami-kun can be so dense sometimes." Kagami was in awe as he stared into Kuroko's blue eyes, he's never been this close before... And now he could clearly see the hidden depths that held all kinds of emotions... They were so beautiful and clear to Kagami, that all he wanted was for this moment in time to last for a lifetime.

He was startled out of their gaze when he felt Kuroko's hands on his face try to pull him down even closer.

"Kagami-kun... Just kiss me." And for once, Kagami was smiling at the straightforward tone of his phantom, and he happily obliged.

One of his hands reached up to lightly grasp the side of Kuroko's face and he leaned in closer just as Kuroko tilted his head. Their lips touched softly and eyes closed as warmness spread through them. Lips melted into each other, Kagami's was slightly dry against Kuroko's own softness, but it was still special for the two in that moment. It was a longing they could finally consummate together.

They both drew back enough to gaze at each other, their faces reddened from the heat and intimacy of the moment. The warmness spread to even their gazes, and in those seconds, it felt like only the two of them existed.

Their voices were low and soft, just for them to hear. Kagami was the first to speak, "Kuroko, will you, uh," Kagami was starting to feel embarrassed when he thought of what he was about to ask the ever-observant boy in front of him. "Will you be with me?"

Kuroko smiled at Kagami's adorableness, and he withdrew his hands enough to grab Kagami's larger ones and he intertwined their fingers together and held them up. "Of course, I always want to be with Kagami-kun."

Kagami's blush only rose at that and he blinked his eyes to look down at their intertwined hands... How he had always wanted to hold his shadow's hand... "Then, we're, uh..."

"Boyfriends." Kuroko then let go of Kagami's warm hands so he could reach up and wrap his arms behind his light's strong neck, the action brought their chests even closer together, and Kuroko could feel his heart beating in sync with Kagami's. It was such a pleasant feeling. "I trust Kagami-kun to take care of me." Kuroko snuggled his face into the hot, tanned neck. He inhaled Kagami's scent and sighed.

Kagami couldn't help but wrap his own arms around Kuroko's back and waist. He loved the feeling of holding him close like this... To feel his heart beating against his own.

"I'll always be there for you, I promise." Kagami tightened his hold on the smaller teen, vowing to uphold his promise. He wouldn't leave, or betray him as so many others did to his shadow. Kuroko was the most important person in his life, and he can't imagine living it without him. He needed him as much as Kuroko needed him.

"I know," Kuroko said, but as he drew back to look at Kagami, the tiger could see the happiness shining on Kuroko's face — the same happiness they both held that day they won the Winter Cup. But this was a different kind of happiness, it was one that only the two of them could share in and feel, and Kagami felt like treasuring it more than the trophy they won. "I'm really happy right now, Kagami-kun. _Thank you." _

Kagami grinned and brought the shadow closer to him so he could rub his face into those light blue strands. _So soft. _"I'm happy, too." And then Kuroko reached up to hug Kagami closer to him. Wanting to share in this warmth for just a little longer.

They both may have gotten home a little late that night. Sharing kisses along the way.

* * *

OMAKE

Somewhere nearby and gazing at the empty (except for the two teens they were watching) street court... Were, of course, our two yaoi-loving girls from Seirin.

"Yes! They finally got together!" Himito was so overjoyed that she almost had tears in her eyes from the beautiful scene she just witnessed.

"It's about time!" Riko nodded her head, clearly pleased with the events. "Now hopefully they'll stop their constant tension on the court!"

Himito just laughed and hugged Riko. "Aww, but aren't they the cutest things?" She then got out her phone to take pictures of the new couple. She instantly labeled an album dedicated to the boys as 'KagaKuro' — to which Riko raised a brown brow. She shook off her friend, and shook her head in fondness.

"Great, now I have to put up with you fangirling every second..."

Himito only nodded, lost in her own world as Riko dragged her away from the scene. Looks like they would be having a sleep-over...

. ~ * ~ .

**A/N: And that was the 'end' of JKM ;_; (Please invite me to your sleep-over Himi-chan and Riko-tan!) Well, okay, not really since there will be one extra chapter - a sort of Epilogue to wrap up this love story. ^~^ So...? Was it too lovey-dovey and mushy there? Forgive me if it was, it's just been soooo long since I've written romance scenes like that so I may have gotten too into it... ^_^'' Oh, and I'm terribly curious about how the kiss scene was (since it's been so long since I've written one), was it good, was it bad? Eek! Dx I'm dying to know! **

**Well, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this, and please let me know if you have any prompts for any future KagaKuro stories - I love getting those, and will dedicate the story to you =) (Or if you have any prompts for other shipments in KnB, that's fine too ^^)  
**

**~Desty**


	5. Basket 05 Kiss Me More

**A/N: Hey, guyz! So sorry this came out so late . It came out later than I intended it to, I just got tied down to other stuff so sorry! D= So I hope you're all ready for the finale and epilogue to this~ I had a lot of fun writing it because I love this couple so much and enjoy making their reactions, I hope to make future KagaKuro stories but I do need your help with prompts and such! Thank you to everyone reading this and who have reviewed, favorited, and followed - hope to hear from you down in the comments~!**

**[DISCLAIMER] HikarixYamixYaoi does not own Kuroko no Basket. Oh how I wish...**

~Ohmygoodness I found the perfect song that could literally be the theme song for this whole fic - _Kiss Me Slowly_ by Parachute. It describes Kuroko and Kagami so perfectly and I just love it! 3 Well, it would be more perfect if the "she" was "he"...~

* * *

** Basket [05] Never The End : Kiss Me More **

The Student Council of Seirin High School had just disbanded from their weekly meeting and Himito stayed behind like always to clean up and make sure folders for projects were properly together for next time. It was relatively quiet in the tidy room, so the ravenette was startled when the door to the classroom opened suddenly.

Sharp blue eyes turned to meet smoldering brown. Riko Aida stood in the doorway wearing an annoyed look, and Himito immediately stopped what she was doing. She raised a dark brow when the irritated brunette shut the door closed behind her and walked a few steps into the room.

The air seemed tense, so Himito decided to wait it out until her friend was ready to... well, come out with whatever it was that was bothering her. She didn't have to wait long, because in the next second the coach of Seirin's basketball team exploded.

"Those two are becoming too much!" Ah, there was that explosion, and Himito chose to sit down in her comfy chair. Might as well make herself comfortable for this...

"What did they do now?" This line had become so repetitive for the black-haired girl that it now flowed casually from her mouth.

Riko sauntered over to Himito and sat down in the same seat she usually did and shoved the phone screen directly into the SC president's face. "Just look through these!"

Himito's eyes were curious as she stared at the screen of text messages. She took the phone from her friend and started in the beginning of the conversation between her and Hyuga Junpei — Seirin's captain.

_Riko, we have to do something about those freshmen! __**-HJ**_

_Who are you talking about, Hyuga-kun? __**-AR**_

_I'm talking about Kagami and Kuroko! __**-HJ**_

_Oh, ugh, what did they do this time? __**-AR**_

_I found them making-out in the club's locker room! __**-HJ**_

Himito had to stop reading for a second to bust out into laughter. Her blue eyes had been swimming with amusement upon reading the conversation up until that point, but she couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. Riko just huffed next to her, so she continued reading. (Though the image of the clutch-shooter captain walking in on such a moment with her OTP was truly hilarious)

_WHAT?! __**-AR**_

_YES! __**-HJ**_

_DID YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?! __**-AR**_

_OF COURSE I DID! __**-HJ**_

_WHAT THEN?! __**-AR**_

_STOP YELLING AND I'LL EXPLAIN, DAMNIT! __**-HJ**_

_Okay, explain right now Junpei. __**-AR**_

Himito raised a delicate brow at Riko's sudden usage of the captain's first name. She didn't seem to do it too often with the guy, so it always seemed like a rare occurrence of some kind.

_So when I walked in I freaked out and started shouting at them about their inappropriate behavior. Honestly, these kouhais can be so disrespectful! __**-HJ**_

_Go on, __**-AR**_

_And then I gave them extra training regiments and scolded them to leave their relationship outside the club. __**-HJ**_

_Oh God, Hyuga! What if you insulted them and made it seem like we don't accept them?! __**-AR**_

_I was getting to that! When I saw how down they looked, I told them that the team was okay about their obvious relationship, it's just others might find it uncomfortable. They seemed fine then, and promised it wouldn't happen again. __**-HJ**_

_Okay, nice work Junpei! __**-AR**_

_Thanks, say want to try out the new frozen yogurt bar nearby? I hear it's tasty and it can be my treat and_—

Suddenly the phone was ripped from Himito's hand and shocked blue eyes turned to see a furiously blushing Riko clutching the phone to her chest.

"You weren't suppose to see that..." Riko murmured as she quickly shut and hid her phone from view.

Himito blinked before a wry smile lit her elegant face. She wiggled her dark brows, "So you and Hyuga-kun, huh?"

Riko grew even more flustered. "N-No! It's not like that! He was just being his usual self and taking me out to—"

"WAIT, this happens often?" Himito was shocked, staring at her friend as if for the first time.

"It's just a nice time for the coach and captain to go over details about the team's regiment and—"

"Riko-san, we both know that the time and place for that is in the club room. You yourself said that. I think I'm more surprised that your dad hasn't went ape-sh*t crazy on the poor guy — he's so overly protective of you so why would he let someone date his only daughter?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Riko exploded through her flustered stage, still heavily blushing though. "Junpei and I are just really good friends is all, that's all."

"Then why did you just call him by his first name again?" Himito pointed out, and Riko turned as red as a tomato. Himito counted it as an impressive feat since the slave-driving coach normally doesn't react like this. It was so cute and fun to poke at though!

* * *

"Kagami-kun, this isn't a date." Came a bold statement from one stoic light blue-haired teen.

The dark, two-toned red-head across the table from him immediately reacted. "It's not supposed to be!"

The two teens, now-turned-couple, were sitting in Maji Burger eating their usual at their usual table. Everything was so usual, and that's why Kuroko felt the need to point it out. It was now over a week or so that the two had been officially dating, and they couldn't be more happier together. But Kagami had yet to take Kuroko out on a proper date, and so Kuroko felt the need to bring it up almost constantly until the light yielded.

"Forgive me, I just thought that when you insisted to pay for the meal, that this was to count as a date." Kuroko calmly put down his burger after eating his fill.

"I only payed because you said you didn't have that much money right now!" Kagami was being too loud, so Kuroko lightly pushed on one of his feet. It calmed the ace enough to realize that he maybe _was_ drawing too much attention to their table, so he quieted down enough to whisper out, "Besides, I would take you somewhere much nicer than this for a date."

Kuroko was surprised by this statement, and it showed for a second before a smile broke out across the phantom's face. His normally blank blue eyes showed endearment that only Kagami could see. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

And Kagami couldn't help but grin there on out. With their spirits lifted, they dissolved into pleasant chatter as they ate. When Kuroko turned back to his beloved vanilla milkshake, Kagami wondered something.

"How is it you can drink those vanilla shakes all the time? Don't you ever get sick of'em?"

Kuroko's light blue eyes met his as he stopped sucking up the vanilla goodness. "Don't you ever get sick of eating all of those hamburgers?" He asked his boyfriend, who seemed a bit shocked at the answer/question since: _hell no would he ever get sick of these!_ "Then that's why. Vanilla shakes are the best." When Kagami still looked questioning, Kuroko removed his lips from the straw. "Has Kagami-kun ever tried a vanilla shake from here before?"

A shake of Kagami's head was all the shadow needed. He sucked up a good amount of the cold vanillaly goodness before leaning up and over the table so he could reach Kagami. Kagami was confused by the bluenette's actions, but then was pleasantly shocked when cool and soft lips met his.

Kuroko used the shock to his advantage in the kiss to easily open Kagami's mouth more to push the quickly melting vanilla shake into the hot cavern. Kuroko's own tongue ghosted over Kagami's before he pulled back with a loud _plop. _

It was an indecent act of public display of affectionate, but it was worth it to see the flustered expression on his Taiga's face. There was a small trickle of vanilla shake in the corner of his closed mouth and Kuroko had the incredible urge to reach back over and lick it up, but figured that might cause Kagami to become a little too passionate... Again.

And by 'again' he meant like that time in the club's locker room...

When Kagami finally sorted through his dazedness and swallowed the vanilla shake, he cleared his throat as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Um, uh..." Yet he still didn't know what to say to _that_ kind of surprise.

"Did you like it?" Kuroko asked instead, since he knew his boyfriend too well.

"Eh, yeah...?" It sounded more like a question, but Kuroko took it as the closest thing to an answer he was going to get right now.

The phantom smirked and turned his attention back to his beloved vanilla shake. "Kagami-kun likes vanilla shakes now, nothing can beat them."

Kagami just scratched at his head as he remained flustered for the remainder of the meal. Kuroko always seemed to do that... A lot.

. * . * .

It wasn't long before the two were walking into Kagami's apartment. Nigou instantly bounded to the entrance, and the happy barking caused Kagami to flinch slightly.

"Nigou," Kuroko put a finger to his lips before picking up the excited puppy.

Kagami grimaced when the pup licked Kuroko's face and he sauntered on in, turning on the lights as he went. He's tried really hard to get used to the mutt, for Kuroko's sake, but it was still hard for him. It helped that the little guy was still a puppy, but Kagami couldn't stand barking or growling from him yet. Kuroko always tried to calm the beast down so it wouldn't aggravate his boyfriend, but he could sense that Kagami was slowly but surely warming up to their 'child.' Just the other day he caught him feeding Nigou and petting him on the ears. If that wasn't a golden moment between father and son, Kuroko didn't know what would be.

Kuroko walked toward the couch where Kagami sat and held Nigou to him slightly. It was always a test he did everyday to Kagami, so everyday he would learn to pet Nigou until it just became second nature to him. It was a trick he learned, and Kagami was clueless about it.

"Oh," Kagami said, and pet Nigou lightly on the head. Kuroko smiled and set the puppy down before leaning into give a small kiss to his complying boyfriend.

Kagami smiled at the bluenette when he pulled away, his heart fluttering in his chest as he watched his boyfriend set his school bag down beside the couch and go to the kitchen to feed Nigou.

"Say, do you want to play that racing game from last night?" Kagami asked him as he grabbed the controllers.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Oh, but afterwards we need to start on our homework. Coach will yell at us if we don't make a better score on our tests this time around." Kuroko told him as he finished feeding his adorable puppy.

"Gah, at least we're passing! So what if we're not in the top high scores like her!" Kagami fumed a bit after the TV and console were turned on and he was back at the couch.

Kuroko flicked his light's forehead and ignored the loudness his boyfriend emitted as soon as the pain registered. "And that's why Kagami-kun will always be a basketball idiot." He sat close beside him and took his own controller.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted once more, but then looked away, blushing slightly at the choice of words that came to him. "You fell for this 'idiot.'"

Kuroko smiled at him, "Yes, I did. Kagami-kun is my idiot now."

Why did that statement make Kagami's heart swell so much? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't help but beam a little bit. "Well this _idiot_ is going to beat you at this game!" He decided, starting the match.

"I didn't know Kagami-kun regarded himself so highly as an idiot." Was Kuroko's reply as he focused on the racing.

_Crap, I walked myself right into that one._ Kagami thought with irritation, and growled a bit when Kuroko's car hit his into the side rail. "Oh, now _it's on!"_

Kuroko couldn't help but smirk. Kagami was so easy to rile up.

"How the hell can you _do_ that?!"

More swerving and grazing Kagami's car from Kuroko.

"Seriously, Kuroko?" Kagami turned his head to stare at the bluenette, who just met his eyes with a calm smirk. The phantom then turned on the boosters so he could effectively knock Kagami's vehicle into the water while Kuroko sped on through the track.

Kagami was suddenly very much in Kuroko's face. "Show me the damn controls you used, or else!" Kagami didn't mean to sound so threatening but damn if Kuroko didn't piss him off sometimes!

Kuroko just smiled, unfazed by his partner's anger. "Or else what?" He teasingly taunted, feeling incredibly bold (well, bolder than usual) with his tiger tonight.

That caused Kagami to jolt up further, forgetting his own controller. "Or else I'll—"

The both of them didn't have time to react as they fell — Kuroko backward and Kagami forward - onto the couch. They were both wide-eyed as they stared at each other, because their faces were so close to each other. Kuroko was pressed into the couch by Kagami's form over him and finally the heated atmosphere got to them both. With buzzing excitement caused by the closeness and their scents, they both leaned into each other together.

It started as a simple kiss, but as the heat rose between them they quickly melted into each other and grew passionate. With so many sensations, neither could think as they continued to suck and lick at each other's lips.

Kuroko was brought to a whimpering mess as Kagami pressed down on him. The tiger above him grew more ferocious and bit at his bottom lip, causing Kuroko to gasp and give Kagami all the invitation he needed. Tongues twisted and collided against each other as they started exploring more and more, and Kuroko couldn't help moaning at the pleasure.

Kagami wasn't any better, he felt too hot and panted hotly every time their lips parted. It was such an addiction for him to touch Kuroko more and _more._ To swallow his moans and whimpers, feel the soft skin beneath him, and _taste_ the ideal taste that was his shadow. He could hear their moans and pants, as well as the nerve-buzzing wet sloppy _pops_ their lips made as they moved against each other.

Their hands explored each other, both completely addicted to the other. Everything around them was cut off and out of focus as their entire attention was devoted to the other. A loud moan bubbled up from Kuroko's throat when Kagami drew back from the kiss, he didn't have time to be embarrassed by the loudness because Kagami's lips were suddenly attached to his neck. Now Kuroko had to stifle the embarrassing sounds by biting down on his hand.

Kagami couldn't stop sucking and licking the pale neck, it was just too soft and smooth to be right. But it was so _right_ to Kagami. He didn't think, he acted, and started sucking harshly on the side of Kuroko's neck — where the bluenette had been especially squirmy at. It was like a primal _need_ to mark the delicate skin at least once, just so he could smirk later when he and others saw it. Proof that Kuroko was his and his only.

Kuroko didn't have the energy to stop him, he was complete goo in Kagami's hands and all he wanted was _more._ Kuroko didn't find himself to be such a sexual person until he met Kagami. Now all the dark red-head had to do was hold him and he would melt.

_"Time's Up!"_ Came the loud shout as well as alarming sounds which jolted the two teenagers out of their hot embrace. Kuroko had flailed his arm down so hard that it knocked his bag down so harshly that the books inside it spilled out onto the floor.

Kagami had sat up away from Kuroko, saliva glistening at the corner of his mouth as he stared, shocked, at the TV screen. He sighed heavily as his breath caught up to him and rubbed a hand through his two-toned hair. "Forgot that thing was loud at the end of a race." He spoke, his voice sounding husky and deeper from the lack of air in his lungs and the stimulating make-out session he just had with his boyfriend. Remembering that just had his face erupt into flames. They never planned for these things, they just... happened.

"Ow." Kuroko stated as he rubbed the hand that had knocked into his school bag.

"What is it?" Kagami hastily drew closer to his boyfriend, realizing that he was straddling his partner once again.

Kuroko gazed up at him, his cheeks were still tinted red from the makeout, and Kagami had never found anything more alluring. "I accidentally hit my bag." Kuroko said, sitting up slowly just as Kagami took his slightly reddened hand in his.

"It doesn't look too bad, you'll have some bruising later on the side." Kagami told him as he rubbed and felt of the hand gently (his bigger hands could easily break Kuroko's small one).

Kuroko couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at Kagami's gentleness and concern. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami frowned a bit. A bit because he really liked it when Kuroko smiled like that, but there was also something else bothering him... He leaned down to butt heads with the smaller teen. "Hey, why don't you start calling me by my first name now? We're dating and all so shouldn't we be on a first name basis?"

Kuroko blinked, and just leaned his head further against Kagami's. "It's improper."

"But we're—we're _lovers!_ Does your mom and dad use honorifics and last names with each other?"

"No, but—"

"So what's the problem?" Kagami cut him off and Kuroko sighed. "C'mon, just try it..." Maybe he sounded too eager for this and he should tone it—Okay, no, he was completely eager to be getting on this level of intimacy with his partner. He wasn't about to back out of this now.

Kuroko looked away, but their foreheads still stayed pressed against each other. "T-Taiga-kun..." He barely breathed out, completely embarrassed.

"Now drop the 'kun' part," Kagami encouraged with bright eyes but Kuroko's next response was spoken so low that Kagami couldn't even hear it.

Suddenly, Kuroko shielded his face from view with his hands and turned away from Kagami all together — which stunned Kagami more than anything. Once the shock of the moment was over, Kagami quickly placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder to try to make him turn back toward him. When Kuroko rebuffed him, Kagami grew worried that he might have done something wrong.

"Hey! Tell me what's wrong, please...?" Kagami pleaded as he got closer to the bluenette. When he was able to successfully turn Kuroko around, he trapped him against the arm of the couch with his arms on either side of him. Kuroko was still hiding his face, and was now starting to shake too. _Shit! Did I scare him? What do I do?_ Well, it would be best if he could at least _look_ at his boyfriend's face so he grabbed the fragile-looking wrists and started to pull them away from his shadow's face.

"N-No..." Kuroko gave a whimper, and that stopped Kagami coldly. Did he really do something wrong? An awful tightness gripped his heart.

"Hey, Kuroko, c'mon. Tell me what's wrong, you're really starting to freak me out!" Kagami pleaded, trying to not sound as desperate as he felt.

"It's not you, Kagami-kun, it's just..."

"What?" Kagami asked softly, ignoring the harsh pounding of his heart.

Kuroko peeked at Kagami through his hands and decided he had to let the walls down if he truly wanted to be with Kagami. Kuroko dropped his hands from his face and his eyes looked blankly (or he tried to make them look blank) at Kagami while his face was completely red — redder than Kagami has ever seen it in the time he's known Kuroko. It was such an endearing, cute face that Kagami could only gape.

When Kuroko fidgeted, that got Kagami out of his daze. He leaned in closer to Kuroko's intensely blushing face and started giving him light kisses all over, which caused Kuroko to pleasantly shudder at the feeling.

"You can laugh now." Kuroko stated, causing Kagami to stop in confusion. "This is embarrassing, so I know it will make you want to laugh..."

Kagami was still utterly confused, just what was Kuroko talking about now? If possible, Kuroko's face got even redder as he looked down, unable to hold Kagami's gaze any longer. "Kuroko, tell me what's wrong, what do you mean laugh?"

Kuroko had to remind himself that Kagami was still incredibly (adorably) dense about things. "I'm not able to hide my emotions from you... And so I make such an embarrassing face, I apologize."

And then it clicked for Kagami, and he felt slightly angry at Kuroko having to hide himself. He abruptly engulfed Kuroko's smaller form, pushing the teen to his chest as his arms wrapped around his waist. "I think that's stupid. You shouldn't have to apologize for being yourself, especially around me. So no more hiding anything from me, got it?" He leaned back enough to stare intensely into Kuroko's wide pale blue eyes. "I love you, and everything about you so... It's okay to show that face around me, I-I like it..." Now he was blushing.

Kuroko just remained wide-eyed before a warm smile lifted his face. "Kaga—Taiga-kun says the most beautiful things sometimes. It makes me fall more in love." He snuggled into Kagami's neck. "It makes me incredibly happy to know that you're with me."

Kagami grinned before grasping Kuroko's face lightly to draw him up to meet his own face. "I'm happy too," He started placing kisses all over the still flushed face again. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko was startled into another deep blush at the sound of his own name leaving Kagami's lips. Who knew it would have this much effect on him? He just grasped Kagami's arms that were resting on his shoulders as he continued the kissing. "Taiga-kun..." Huh, Kuroko had a feeling it would get easier saying Kagami's first name out loud like this.

Another kiss. "When are you going to drop the 'kun?'" Kagami whispered against Kuroko's heated flesh. He really enjoyed this closeness, and kissing Kuroko however much he wanted.

"Not anytime soon, it's still embarrassing to say it. Don't expect me to call you by it in public." Kuroko warned, though it was hard to tell by how breathless his voice was. Kagami's kisses had that effect on him.

"So this is why you don't show any emotion when around other people?" Kagami finally figured it out, and he felt incredibly enlightened to have figured out at least one mystery surrounding the phantom member.

Kuroko's eyes fluttered. "Yes. It is too embarrassing, so embarrassing that I might die." And the bluenette laid back down while flopping one arm down away from him and off the couch.

"Heh, drama queen..." Kagami muttered with a smirk before his eyes looked down and he saw the little gray book that he had been seeing for the past two weeks. The one that always took too much of Kuroko's attention...

"So what's this?" Kagami asked as he leaned over to grab it from the floor where other books lay. He had already flipped it open to a random page by the time Kuroko jerked up and snatched it away from Kagami's hands.

But he was too late. Kagami had seen, read a few graphic lines — enough to make his face turn as red as his hair.

"You were not supposed to read that." Kuroko stated as he brough the book to cover half his face.

Kagami bristled, "What the hell, Kuroko?!" He couldn't believe what... Just what the heck was his shadow reading?!

As if reading his thoughts, Kuroko responded without batting an eye. "Kagami-kun wouldn't understand literature at its finest."

"That was a graphic porno!"

"I prefer the term 'smut.'"

"Why the hell are you reading something like that?!"

Kuroko brought the book down to settle in his lap and looked down at it. "I picked it up by accident and honestly didn't pay attention to the rating. I became too engrossed by the characters and plot and before I knew it, it escalated."

Kagami didn't know what to make out of that, so instead he pointed something else out. "So is that why you have a book cover over it?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, after realizing its mature rating, I thought it would be indecent to carry it around in open view in places like school."

"Well, yeah idiot!" Kagami scolded, still blushing slightly at just _knowing_ that the bluenette was reading such things... Kagami never gave that stuff much thought, well, until he started dating Kuroko.

Kuroko smirked at Kagami's adorableness and leaned up and closer to the flustered dark red-head. "This book did give me some ideas that we can try out later..." Kuroko's normally flat tone turned suggestive at the end and even his blank blue eyes sparkled a bit in excitement.

Kagami felt his mouth go dry at what his partner was doing. When Kuroko saw the effects he caused in his tiger, he couldn't help but chuckle and draw back. "But first, homework."

Kagami almost fell off the couch. _"Seriously?!"_ See? Kuroko would be the death of him one day! He stared at his shadow as he got up from the couch to retrieve his textbooks and notebooks.

When Kuroko sat at the table, he just looked at Kagami, his small smirk still showing. "The sooner we get done, the sooner we can try out my ideas, _Taiga-kun."_

Kagami practically rolled off the couch in his haste to get his own school things out. Because when Kuro—_Tetsuya_ had ideas, they were always good ones.

He was glad that they had this now — this closeness that went beyond basketball partners and light and shadow... A closeness of _lovers,_ of ones who shared each other's hearts and souls with each other. Kagami wasn't one to believe in all that romancy stuff, but he would believe it if someone said that they were soulmates. They completed each other pretty damn perfectly.

OMAKE

The next day at practice...

"Is that a hickey?" Himito gasped as her eyes zeroed in on the one dark spot on Kuroko's alabaster neck. She was there to watch them practice, and to also try to push Riko and Hyuga closer together. What? She made a damn good cupid!

Riko instantly heard it and turned sharply to narrow her eyes at the offending hickey. The boys had just come out of the locker room wearing their practice clothes attire, and unfortunately the collar of Kuroko's white shirt was not enough to cover the spot on his neck that Kagami had sucked at last night.

"Kuroko-kun, what is that?" Riko asked, sickly sweet.

"Ah, this?" Kuroko pointed at the hickey, and when Riko nodded, he further explained. "Kagami-kun gave it to me last night when we were on the couch."

Kagami, who had been walking by the trio at just the right (or wrong) time, froze and turned to them with a wary and scared look.

"Couch...?" Himito whispered in utter shock.

Riko instantly exploded. "BAKAGAMI!" A paper fan seemed to have materialized in her hand as flames danced around her. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE KUROKO'S INNOCENCE!" Her voice was loud enough for the entirety of Seirin High School to hear, followed by Kagami's scream as he was chased around by the demonic coach.

Kuroko tilted his head, "But I still have my innocence, Kagami-kun and I are taking it slow."

Himito hid her grin behind her hand. "Well it looks like Riko-san has just turned into the 'mother' of the team. Be expecting more over-protectiveness from her." When Kuroko just looked confused (albeit blankly), Himito turned away and saw Hyuga, as well as the others, staring at the chase scene in a confused way.

"Um, what's going on?" Hyuga asked when he noticed her and Himito showed her devious smile.

"You. You're coming with me." And the ravenette grabbed the taller second year by his shirt collar as she dragged him away. "We have certain things to discuss about a certain... _brunette."_

Kagami's howl of pain was all that could be heard as Seirin's gym doors shut.

*~END~*

**A/N:That was the end T.T *sniffs* I tried to cover everything that was hinted at in JKM, so the book and Kuroko's emotions were explained for ya =) (Please let me know if you enjoyed it!) I hope I made ya proud Late-chan, and that you love your birthday fic dedicated to you~ For everyone else, it would be nice to hear from you and if you have any KagaKuro or other pairings from KnB prompts that you would like to see be made into stories then let me know and I'll dedicate the story to you~! =D Hope you didn't mind the hinted HyugaxRiko pairing, I just love them together, plus it's one of the canon shipments from the series =P **

**Hope to hear from all of you, and hope you enjoyed it to its fullest! =D**


End file.
